Total Drama Redemption(Adopted)
by RFtheGreat
Summary: What if instead of having a new cast for Total Drama Pahkitew, some of the old cast returns for another interesting and redemptive season for TD Pahkitew? This story follows what would happen if eighteen contestants, nine from both casts, would, instead of a new cast, compete on Pahkitew Island for a second chance at winning 1,000,000! [EzekielxDawn] (Read last chapter for info)
1. Cast Listing & Location

**Preview** : Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I decided that, over the summer, I'll work on my first story and post it on the site. It'll be a season of Total Drama that occurs after Total Drama All Stars, instead of Pahkitew, where several contestants get another chance winning $1,000,000. Here is the most likely cast of for this season is as follows:

Noah

Harold

Bridgette

Ezekiel

Eva

Trent

Izzy

Lindsay

Tyler

Dawn

Dakota

B

Sam

Zoey

Mike

Staci

Brick

Jo

Anyways, I don't have a direct schedule for the fanfiction and I don't know how dedicated I'll be to this fanfiction. But I'm going to try to make this fanfiction and complete it to the end. I'll probably be also somewhat busy this summer and the characters might be OOC or acting weird, but just remember that this is my first story. The first day might be a two parter, but otherwise, the rest of the days with most likely be a single chapter each. The story will take place on Pahkitew Island, just to make the story more interesting. Anyways, I hope you guys are looking forward to seeing the first chapter, which will probably be written within a few days, if I'm lucky. See ya later, guys! R&R

-RFtheGreat

PS. I don't own Total Drama or any of its character


	2. So, Uh This Is My New Team? Part 1

**A/N** : Well it took three days and 19 pages, but I got the first chapter of the true story out! It was pretty difficult, but I think the format and quality is decent. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters.

 **Total Drama Pahkitew**

 **Episode 1:**

" **So, Uh This Is My Team?"**

The scene opens up on an island that looks huger and more diverse than Wannanaka. The camera zooms in on, what appears to be, a fire pit with stumps as seats. Then a middle-aged man pops up in the camera's lens. The man is wearing a blue pocketed shirt, tan jeans, a 5 o'clock shadow, and a shining grin.

Chris: Hello there, viewers! Welcome back to another to another season of Total Drama! This time, I'm bringing back 18 of the original campers from both casts to compete here on our new island, Pahkitew. Originally, I was going to have a new cast, but there was a change in plans. ( _he says with distaste_ )

Chris: Anyways, these 18 campers are going to be given another chance for the million, despite their screw ups in the past! They'll have to survive the bare elements, the challenges I present them, and most importantly, each other. ( _he says dramatically_ )

Chris: Speaking of challenges, every day, the campers will have to do a challenge and compete for their team to win! The winning team will win a delicious dinner from one of our local food chains. The losing team will have to send someone home…

Chris: Now, I present to you, what you have been waiting for, TOTAL! DRAMA! REDEMPTION!

( _cue theme song and… done!_ )

The camera's focus is now back on Chris, who is still smiling from before.

Chris: Okay, now it's time to reveal the campers! They should be coming separately in their boats we sent to get them...

He looks over towards the water nearby. Then he sees the first boat coming in the distance.

Chris: Perfect! And on time, too!

The boat then pulls up to the makeshift dock nearby on the beach. The boat looks moderately clean. Chris walks up to the dock and, as soon as he arrives, the first contestant steps out.

Chris: And the first TDROTI contestant is fitness buff Jo!

The bossy fitness girl stepped out of the boat and scowled at Chris.

Jo: First of all, McLean, screw you for bringing me back to this dump of a show. And second, I'm not going to let ANYONE stand in the way of me getting the million. ( _she said in a complained tone_ )

Chris: That's what I wanted to hear! ( _he said, grinning_ ) Now go wait behind me for the others.

Jo sticks her tongue out at Chris as she walks past him to the beginning of the dock. Then as the first boat departs, the second boat shows up. The second contestant steps out of the boat.

Chris: The second contestant is military cadet Brick!

The cadet stepped out of the boat and gave Chris a salute.

Brick: It's good to be back in the game, sir!

Jo: Seriously?! You brought Sergeant Pants-Wetter back!?

Chris: Well Brick was only in one season, and this is a redemption season.

Jo: Phffft! Well THAT'S stupid.

Chris: No it's not! Anyways, go stand with Jo, Brick.

Brick walks past Chris and walks to Jo.

Brick: It's good to see you again, Jo! ( _he reaches his hand to Jo for a handshake_ )

Jo: Same to you, Pants-Wetter! ( _she says mockingly as she squeezes Brick's hand hard_ )

Brick: Owwww...

The camera pans back to Chris and the dock, where there is now, revealed, a third boat. The third contestant steps off the boat.

Chris: And the next contestant is blabbermouth Staci!

Staci walks off the boat, with her hair regrown after her experience on ROTI.

Staci: It's good to be back! Did you know that my great-great-great-great grandfather, Wilbur, invented introductions? Back then, people just showed up to events without being noticed.

Chris and Jo roll their eyes at this statement. However, Brick greets Staci.

Brick: Hi there, Staci! Good to see you again, too!

Staci: Same! Did you know that my great-great aunt invented the word "Hello"? Back then, people just waved their hands to each other.

Brick sweatdropped at Staci's "fact". Staci walked over next to Brick as the next boat rolled up. The next contestant stepped out of the boat.

Chris: The next contestant is Silent Beverly! Or B for short.

B frowns at Chris's use of his first name. However, he smiles and waves at the contestants standing on the beginning of the dock. Staci and Brick wave back, while Jo ignores B. B then walks over to stand with the others. The next boat then shows up, with the contestant inside stepping out.

Chris: Up next is nature lover Dawn!

The nature girl walked up to the others.

Dawn: Hello, friends. I'm glad to see you all again. ( _she smiles, then turns to Chris_ ) I still see that your aura is the same as before. ( _she frowns at this_ )

Chris: Perfect! ( _he smiles_ ) Now go stand with the others.

Dawn then walked over and stood next to B, whom waved at her. She smiled at this. Her life on ROTI was hard; seeing the mutated animals suffer, passing by with substandard living conditions/food, and dealing with Scott, who framed her for stealing and had her eliminated from the game all because she figured out his evil plot. She came back to Redemption in hopes of a more peaceful and social season. She was glad to see her former teammates/rivals again.

Chris: Moving on! Since I'm a generous host ( _the others roll their eyes at this_ ), I let the next few contestants arrive together, due to them being "couples".

He then saw the next boat, which was slightly bigger than the previous ones. As the boat pulled up, two contestants stepped out of the boat.

Chris: Presenting the first paired contestants of this season, former-mutant Dakota and gamer boy Sam!

The gamer boy and former-mutant stepped out of the boat. The other campers immediately noticed that Dakota was not a mutant anymore. Her spiky green hair had turned back into her original form from the beginning of ROTI, which now had a slightly greenish tint to it. Dakota's skin wasn't orange anymore, though her skin was now tannish. Her spikes and tail were gone, and she wasn't 12 feet tall anymore, though, she was slightly taller than before her mutation. Otherwise, Sam looked the same from before.

Dakota: Hey guys! I'm glad to be back again with my boyfriend Sam!

Sam: And I'm glad to be back with my awesome warrior girlfriend! ( _Dakota blushes at this_ )

Dawn: ( _smiling_ ) So Dakota, how did you turn back to normal? ( _she asked in curiousity_ )

Dakota: My daddy paid a group of super-scientists to help find a way to change me back, and they did… Well, not entirely. They couldn't remove the mutant gene from my DNA, but I can now control my mutation whenever I want!

Sam: Remember, Dakota. No matter however you look, you'll always be my Princess Peach! ( _Dakota giggles_ )

Dawn: Well it's good to see you're okay, Dakota. You too, Sam.

Sam & Dakota: Thanks!

Sam and Dakota walked over to stand with the others at the end of the dock. The next boat, same size as the last, rolled up to dock. Two more contestants stepped out.

Chris: And the final two contestants from Revenge of the Island are former multiple-personality disorder Mike and shy redhead Zoey!

The former MPD and redhead walked over to the others, smiling.

Zoey & Mike: Hi everyone! Glad to see you all again!

Everyone(except Jo) waved back at Zoey and Mike, though a few looked at Mike suspiciously. Mike took notice of this and sighed.

Mike: I know that some of you guys are worried about me turning into Mal and all, and I want to say sorry for what my evil personally did to some of you. ( _he says sadly_ )

Dawn: It's ok, Mike! I can see into your aura and assure you that the darkness in it is gone.

Mike looked at Dawn, relievedly. Then the couple walked over to stand with the others, though Brick looked curious.

Brick: So is this everyone who is competing?

Chris: Not yet. We still have the other eight from TDI to show up!

Chris then heard the sound of a ship pulling up.

Chris: Speaking of the devil, here's the first returning TDI contestant!

After the boat pulled up, a contestant steps out of the boat.

Chris: And the first TDI contestant is know-it-all Noah!

The know-it-all stepped out of the boat, not looking amused.

Noah: ( _sarcastically_ ) Well _I'm_ glad that I'm back on this _wonderful_ show, especially when I'm going to be facing such _young_ fresh faces soon.

Chris: Well ain't _he_ the comedian! ( _he says with fake amazement_ )

Staci: Well my great-great-great uncle Willie invented comedy. Back then, people would be bored all the time!

Noah: ( _facepalms_ ) Well I can tell this is going to suck.

Noah then walked over to the others, whom they looked at him with interest or annoyance. Jo walked over to Noah.

Jo: Well aren't you a funny guy. You seem to be very intelligent-

Noah: ( _annoyed_ ) If you're already sucking up to me just to drag me into an alliance of yours, no thanks, it ain't going to work. I already saw you in season four and five.

Jo grumbled something unintelligible, though Noah was sure it was something rude.

Chris: ( _sighs happily_ ) Man I LOVE the drama these kids produce! Anyways, here comes the next contestant!

The next boat showed up with little flair. The next contestant stepped out.

Chris: Up next is insanely gross nerd Harold!

Said nerd walked out with annoyance read on his face.

Harold: Do you have to be rude when you announce someone's arrival? Gosh!

Jo: Did you really bring two more nerds back to the game?! We already have _Beverly_ and _Gamechild_ with us!

Harold: And do you also have to be mean? Gosh! I only have been here for two minutes and, already, I've been insulted _twice_!

Noah: (deadpanned) Welcome to my life, pal.

Harold: Anyways, I'm glad to be back to compete and, hopefully, win for my _fair_ Leshawna!

Chris: Yeah yeah, just go stand with the others.

Harold then walked over and stood with Noah and Sam. Then the next boat docked and a contestant walked off the ship.

Chris: Up next is fitness buff number two Eva!

The fitness buff walked off the ship and simply ignored Chris and stood with the others. Brick then walked up to Eva.

Brick: Glad to see a competitor who is even stronger than myself! ( _he then saluted Eva_ )

Eva: ( _holding back a smile_ ) Thanks.

When Brick and Eva were done "talking", the next boat arrived with another contestant onboard.

Chris: Now presenting the crazy lover boy Trent!

The lover boy stepped out of the boat and walked to Chris.

Trent: Dude, you know that I'm over Gwen now. That was over three seasons ago!

Chris: I don't care, dude. Now go stand with the others.

Trent then walked over towards the others and stood by himself, looking neutral. The next boat then arrived.

Chris: Following up is the surfer girl Bridgette!

The surfer girl walked out with a happy look on her face.

Bridgette: Hi everyone! I'm glad to be back and I hope I get to have fun competing with you all.

Bridgette walked over to stand with Harold.

Harold: So Bridgette, how are things going with Geoff?

Bridgette: Everything is going alright, even after what happened with Alejandro. How are things going with you and LeShawna?

Harold: Same as you. I'm just glad _Al_ won't be competing this time around.

Bridgette: Ahem!

After the two were finished talking, the next boat rolled up, which then a surprising contestant stepped out.

Chris: Surprisingly, the next contestant is homeschool-turned feral-turned homeschool Ezekiel!

The contestants on the dock gasped in shock, but after the homeschooled kid timidly stepped off of the boat, they were even more shocked. Ezekiel didn't look as feral as he was, previously, on TDAS. He still had slightly greenish skin, but he was wearing clean clothes, wasn't growling, and he had patches of hair peeking out of his toque. Especially, the former mutant looked more nervous when he walked down the deck.

Ezekiel: ( _timidly_ ) Umm, hi?

Everyone was looking at him either in shock, confusion, sympathy, or annoyance. However, a couple people did return his reply.

Brick: ( _welcomingly_ ) Welcome back, Zeke! It's good to see that you're okay.

Ezekiel: Thank you, eh.

Jo: ( _confused_ ) How the heck is he back to normal?! He was mutated last we saw him!

Chris: Well what happened was-

Dakota: ( _interrupting_ ) Well, when my daddy paid those scientists to "fix" me, I also asked Daddy if he could help Ezekiel, since I felt bad for him. Besides, he and I had similar and bad experiences with toxic waste.

Ezekiel: ( _smiling_ ) I appreciate that, eh. Thank you!

Dakota: No problem. Anything to help someone who suffered for multiple seasons.

Ezekiel then walked over to stand by himself, looking down at the dock. What Dakota said was true. After TDAS, Dakota convinced her father to pay the scientists to fix his mutations and help reintegrate him into society. He couldn't remember much doing his rampage as a feral. The first thing he could truly remember was when he woke up in a bed in a hospital with his parents by his side, comforting him, and Dakota, who was standing on the other side of the bed. She came because she wanted to make Zeke feel better. During the time between TDAS and the current season, they became friends, due to their common experiences and pain. **[1]** He then heard someone walking over to him as he was looking at the ground (or in this case, the dock).

?: You don't have to worry about the others hurting you. Most of them don't want to bring harm to you.

Ezekiel looked up and saw, what he thought, was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long white hair, a green sweater, and a kind smile. Dawn. Ezekiel blushed.

Ezekiel: ( _stammering_ ) Uh-h thank you for that reassuring thought, eh. And hello.

Dawn: ( _smiling_ ) No problem. And hello to you.

They continued to look at each other. Then Dawn spoke up again.

Dawn: So, why did you come back to Total Drama?

Ezekiel: I came back so I could make my amends with everyone on the show that I affected with my trouble making, which includes apologizing to all the girls I offended out there back in season one. Also, I came back hoping that I could win the million so that I can continue my therapy for my recovery.

Dawn: That's really sweet of you. If it makes you feel better, I already know that you aren't a sexist anymore, not after seeing what Eva could do.

Ezekiel: I know, right? So, why did you also come back to compete, eh?

Dawn: Well, I came back because I wanted to make friends and win the million so that I could donate it to protecting the environment.

Ezekiel: Cool, eh. I hope we're on the same team this season.

Dawn: ( _smiling_ ) I also hope so. I think we would make good friends, with our relations to the environment.

Ezekiel: ( _smiling_ ) Yeah.

The camera panned back to Chris, who has revealed the second-to-last boat to arrive. The next contestant stepped out of the boat.

Chris: Presenting the psycho nut Izzy!

The psycho nut leaped out of the boat with enthusiasm.

Izzy: Hi guys! I _hyped_ to be back this season!

Izzy then walked over to Eva and Noah.

Izzy: Looks like the dream team is united!

Both Noah and Eva share a sigh, but are slightly smiling. After this, the final boat arrived, as the final two contestants step out.

Chris: The final contestants of this season are clumsy athlete

Tyler and lovable blonde Lindsay!

The clumsy couple stepped out of the boat and smiled at everyone.

Lindsay: Hi everyone, I'm glad to be back to compete again!

Tyler: Same as her!

Lindsay & Tyler: And we're glad to be still together!

Chris: ( _facepalms_ ) Just go stand with everyone else.

Tyler and Lindsey both walked over to stand with the others. Chris then spoke up.

Chris: Now that everyone is here, it's time to announce the teams! But first, follow me!

Chris then left the docks and everyone else followed. Then the camera switches to a clearing, which is surrounded by trees, where Chris and everyone was standing.

Chris: Before I split you up into teams, I want to announce that, of the things that survived the "incident" during All-Stars, only the confessional, that we know and love, remained intact.

The camera then panned up to reveal a helicopter holding the confessional from the previous season, which was then released and fell to the ground. Most of the campers groaned at the sight ( _and smells_ ) of the confessional/outhouse.

Chris: Now that that is out of the way, it's time to announce the teams.

Chris then pulled out, what appeared to be, a list.

Chris: If I call your name, stand to my left. Izzy, Harold, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel, B, Dawn, Zoey, and Mike!

The contestants who were called walked over to stand on Chris's left.

Chris: From now on, you guys are called the Pimâpotew Kinosewak, which translates into the Soaring Eagles.

The team's logo showed up as a flying eagle. However, Ezekiel interrupted.

Ezekiel: Don't you mean the Floating Salmons?

The logo changed to a picture of a flying salmon.

Chris: ( _annoyed_ ) Okay. Well then, everyone else. Noah, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Dakota, Sam, Staci, Jo, and Brick! You guys stand to my right.

Everyone went to stand to his right.

Chris: From now, you guys will be called the Waneyihtam Maskwak, which translates into the Ferocious Tigers.

The other team's logo showed up as a scary tiger. However, Noah also interrupted.

Noah: Don't you mean the Confused Bears? **[2]**

The logo then changed to a bear with a confused expression on it's face. Chris then tore the list in half, looking like he just gave up.

Chris: ( _sighs_ ) This is what happens when you use an online translator to find names, _Chef._

Chef was standing nearby and, when he heard Chris, was whistling to himself.

Chris: Anyways, it's time for your first challenge, which is-

* * *

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak** : Izzy, Harold, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel, Dawn, B, Zoey, Mike

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak** : Noah, Trent, Lindsay, Tyler, Sam, Dakota, Staci, Brick, Jo

 **Eliminated** : None

 **[1]** : I used this backstory with relation to Zeke's backstory on another fanfiction "Total Drama: Conquer The World". Feel free to check it out if you want.

 **[2]** : I thought it would be funny if Zeke and Noah took up Sky's gag about the team names from the canon since Sky doesn't exist in this fanfic.

 **A/N** : Well I hope you guys thought the first chapter was decent. If you thought there was any errors with this chapter or format, or if you thought the story is great so far, feel free to leave a review for this story. I'll try to start the next chapter as soon as I can. Anyways, this is RFtheGreat, signing off!


	3. So, Uh This Is My New Team? Part 2

**A/N** : And the next chapter of the story comes out! It's a little longer than the previous chapter, but at least this completes the first episode of the season. Also, I wanted to give a shoutout and thanks to PurpleBandit3000, who mentioned me in his story "TDR3: Noah's Tour of the World". You guys should check his story out because I think it's pretty interesting and cool. Anyways, on with the story!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters.

 **Total Drama Pahkitew**

 **Episode 1 cont.:**

" **So, Uh This is My Team?"**

Chris: Anyways, it's time for your first challenge, which is to build your own shelter!

The contestants looked at Chris with a mix of curiosity and shock.

Harold: So, what do you mean by "build your own shelter"?

Chris: Well, remember earlier when I said that only the confessional survived the incident on All Stars?

Harold: Yeah?

Chris: Well, that meant _only_ the confessional survived, not the cabins.

All of the contestants sigh and groan at this realization.

 **Confessional**

Harold: I can already tell that this season is going to be harder than the previous ones. _Gosh_ , Chris. **[1]**

 **End**

Chris: With that being the case, for the first part of your challenge, your team will need to retrieve whatever junk is in this pile of trash, that I so conveniently placed behind me.

The contestants then suddenly saw the massive pile of junk behind Chris, which contained all sorts of trash.

 **Confessional**

Noah: Seriously? How did none of us see that when we walked over to Chris? Oh yeah, it's because we're all _idiotic_ that way.

Staci: My great-great-father Larry invented coincidences. Back then, nobody was surprised to see things they didn't see, even though those things were out in the open!

Noah: ( _facepalms himself_ )

 **End**

Chris: After I say "Time's up!", everyone in their teams will regroup, with their materials they've gotten, for the second part of the challenge. But _beware_! Chef will be guarding this pile of garbage with his trusty tennis ball gun!

The camera then pans to Chef, who is standing on top of the trash pile with, what appears to be, a deployable minigun with a tennis ball container attached to it. Chef is grinning evilly at the contestants, who look back at him with fear.

Chris: Ok, teams! Your challenge starts… _now_!

The two teams gather together to come up with a game plan.

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak**

Everyone on the Floating Salmon team huddled up to come up with a plan.

Bridgette: So, does anyone have an idea on how to get pass Chef?

Harold: We could always try the hit-and-run method, where we run in to get something from the pile and then run away, so that way, Chef can't hit us constantly.

Zoey: That could work, but then wouldn't Chef know where we're coming in at and shoot at us?

B then suddenly raised his hand and shook it. Dawn took notice.

Dawn: Guys, I think B has an idea!

B then writes down something on a notepad he was carrying and handed it to Dawn.

Dawn: Hmmm… I see now.

Mike: ( _curiously_ ) So what is it?

Dawn: B says that four people could try to distract Chef while the rest of us gather stuff from the pile.

Ezekiel: That does sound like an good idea, eh.

Dawn: ( _reading B's mind_ ) B says thank you for the complements.

Ezekiel: ( _nodding happily_ ) You're welcome, eh!

Dawn and B smile at Ezekiel. Then Dawn turns to the others.

Dawn: Does anyone volunteer to distract Chef?

Izzy: _Oh_! I volunteer to distract! Cheffy and I still have a fight to finish. ( _she says, determinedly_ )

Zoey: I'll volunteer, too! I'm fast and agile enough to dodge Chef's attacks.

Mike: Same as Zoey.

Ezekiel: ( _nervously_ ) I guess I'll pitch in to distract Chef, too. I still have my agility from my experiences before…

Ezekiel looks down at the ground. However, Mike pats his shoulder.

Mike: It's okay, Zeke. We understand what happened to you. You don't have to face Chef if you don't want to.

Ezekiel: It's okay, eh. I still want to go out. I just want to prove that I can pull my own weight.

Dawn: So I guess that makes up the four that'll distract Chef. Meanwhile, me, B, Harold, Bridgette, and Eva will gather stuff from the pile.

Harold: So I guess it's a plan than!

Everyone on the Floating Salmon looked at each other with hope and determination.

 **Confessional**

Dawn: To be honest, I'm glad this team is working well, so far. Everyone on our team is very understanding and I have a feeling that we can do this.

Eva: While I believe Dawn is not very strong, she and B are good strategizers. I'll be able to obtain _a lot_ of stuff from the pile, thanks to my athletic ability.

Ezekiel: I'm going to try my best to help our team out, because I don't want to be eliminated first again…

 **End**

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak**

Everyone on the Confused Bears were also in a huddle, but someone was being bossy.

Jo: Ok, maggots. Before we say anything, _I'm_ the team captain, and _I'm_ going to decide what strategy we use to get stuff from the pile.

Tyler: ( _angrily_ ) Since _when_ did we decided to let you be team leader?!

Jo: Since just now, _Failer_!

Everyone rolled their eyes at Jo, with Tyler looking annoyed at his new nickname.

Dakota: So what _is_ your plan, Jo?

Jo: Well, my plan is that each of us, at a time, will make a break for the pile, where then they will get something from it and run back to over here.

Brick: That doesn't seem to be a good idea.

Jo: ( _annoyed_ ) Shut up! I like that plan and we're doing it!

Dakota: Whatever…

Staci: You wanna hear something interesting-

Everyone: _No_!

 **Confessional**

Jo: After my failure in All-Stars, I'm _not_ going to take it easy on my teammates. I'll whip them up into shape, and I'll make sure that they win every challenge, no matter what!

Noah: I can already tell that Jo won't make it past the first couple of episodes. **[2]** If Jo keeps up her current behavior, she's going to be kicked off faster than you can say _pingas_! **[3]**

 **End**

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak**

The four distractors were standing in front of the other five as they prepared to go in.

Dawn: Everyone remember the plan?

Everyone nodded their heads at Dawn.

Dawn: Ok! On my count...1...2...3! Go!

The four distractors ran towards the pile. They started to yell at Chef, who then noticed the four and started firing at them. Even though Chef was firing at them with good aim, he kept missing the contestants ( _thanks to the fours' agility_ ).

Dawn: I'll go first!

Dawn then started running towards the pile which, thankfully, Chef didn't notice due to the others distracting him. She started to root through the pile, where eventually, she pulled out a few pieces of timber, which were dirtied up. She then started running back to where she had came from, then making it back. Dawn put down the timbers and called up the next person.

Dawn: You're up next, B!

B then walked up and started running towards the pile. He made it and started looking at the pile. His eyes then came to rest upon a wheelbarrow, which appeared to be intact. He came up with an idea and pulled the wheelbarrow out of the pile. B started to put stuff from the pile into the wheelbarrow. After he was done, B then pulled the wheelbarrow back to the beginning. With the wheelbarrow, he managed to carry twice the amount of lumber Dawn found and, in addition, some nails.

Dawn: Eva, you're-

Eva: I know!

Eva immediately took the wheelbarrow and ran to the pile, where she gathered as much as she put into the wheelbarrow. When she got back, the wheelbarrow had a little bit of timber, along with a hammer and, what appeared to be, a few blankets.

Eva: Thought I would, _at least_ , get some sort of comfort for our shelter.

Dawn: Thank you, Eva. I can tell that you're less angry than you were during season one.

Eva: ( _staring_ ) In between seasons, I took anger management classes to control my temper. I'm trying to control myself so I don't get kicked early.

Dawn: ( _smiling_ ) Well I wish you good luck with making it further, this season.

 **Confessional**

Eva: Dawn, I'll admit, is a strange girl. But she's very kind, I'll give her that.

 **End**

Soon afterwards, both Harold and Bridgette went to gather materials with the wheelbarrow. After they got back, they both managed to gather some more timber, along with a few nails and an old rope ladder. Dawn then called back the four that were distracting Chef. After the four came back, it was revealed that Zoey gotten hit in the gut, Mike in the leg and head, and Ezekiel got hit in the crotch. Surprisingly, Izzy didn't get hit once.

Izzy: You want to know something cool I did? I managed to catch one of the balls and throw it right back at Chef's crotch!

Ezekiel: Owww…

Dawn took notice of Ezekiel's pain and walked over to him.

Dawn: ( _sincerely_ ) Are you going to be ok?

Ezekiel: I'll be fine, eh. It's just going to hurt for a bit… ( _groaning in pain_ )

 **Confessional**

Ezekiel: It was really nice of Dawn to ask if I was okay. Before this season, hardly anyone cared about what happened to me, eh. ( _looks down in sadness_ )

Dawn: I appreciate that Ezekiel went out there to help us distract Chef while we got stuff from the pile. I just hope he feels better as time progresses.

 **End**

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak**

As the Salmon were retrieving stuff from the pile, everyone on the Confused Bears were lined up to retrieve stuff from the pile as well.

Jo: So, is everyone ready?

Lindsay: I think we're ready...what are we doing again?

Tyler: We're going to get stuff from the pile nearby. Everyone is going to take a turn at getting stuff.

Lindsay: Oh, ok Tyler!

Tyler smiled at Lindsay for getting her name right.

Jo: Ok! You're up first, Tyler!

Tyler: ( _sighs_ ) Ok, I'll go.

Jo: Good!

Tyler started to run to the pile, but when he was halfway to the pile, he slipped and fell on his face. This was enough to get Chef's attention for a few seconds, which was enough time to pelt Tyler with tennis balls.

Tyler: Ow. Ow. Owww!

After Chef was distracted by the Salmon team members again, Tyler continued towards the pile, where he began searching for items. Afterward he found enough stuff, he started to run back, where _thankfully_ , he made it back with a little bit of timber.

Tyler: Made it!

Jo: You're next, _Brick-head_!

Brick: ( _frowning at Jo_ ) Yes, ma'am!

Brick then started running to the pile, where he made it and started to search the pile. He managed to find some more wood and a rock, which he brought back to the group.

Jo: Did you seriously bring back a _rock_?

Brick: You know it could be used as a hammer for any nails that we get.

Noah: He's actually right!

Jo: Ugh, forget it. _Lindsiot_ , you're up!

Tyler: Don't call Lindsay that!

Lindsay: Do you mean me, Bro?

Jo: ( _annoyed_ ) Yes, and it's Jo, not Bro!

Lindsay: Oh, ok Joe!

Jo facepalmed in annoyance as Lindsay started to run towards the pile. She started to look at the pile and then found a bucket of pink glitter.

Lindsay: Oooooh! Glitter!

She then walks back with the bucket of glitter in her hands. Her whole team then facepalmed when they saw what Lindsay brought back.

Noah: Did you just bring back a bucket of glitter? Like that's _totally_ going to _help us_.

Lindsay: ( _happily_ ) It will, I know it!

Noah sighed in defeat as Jo called up Sam.

 **Confessional**

Noah: ( _sighs_ ) Why do I feel like as if this happened in an alternate universe… **[4]**

 **End**

Sam then started to run to the pile of garbage, where Chef also managed to notice Sam and start shooting at him. Luckily for Sam, he started to dodge them.

 **Confessional**

Sam: Thank you, Wii Sports, for helping me prepare for this moment!

 **End**

Sam succeeded in dodging most of the balls, though _unfortunately_ , the last ball managed to nail Sam right in the crotch.

Sam: ( _weakly_ ) Mommy…

Dakota: Sam!

Since Sam was in great pain, he couldn't continue on and crawled back to where he was at. The process then repeated for the rest of the contestants that went up for the Bears.

Soon afterwards, Chris announced the end of the first part of the challenge.

Chris: ( _loudly_ ) Time's up!

Everyone then stopped and paid their attention to Chris. It was revealed that while the Salmon gathered lots of wood, a hammer, nails, a rope ladder, and a few old blankets, the Bears only managed to obtain a little bit of wood, a few nails, a rock, a bucket of glitter, and a tarp.

Chris: It's time for the second part of your challenge! In this part, each team will build their own shelter with the materials they managed to get from the pile! After each team is done, I'll judge and see how _good_ the shelters are. The winning team gets a delicious meal, while the losing team with have to eliminate one of their own. Your challenge begins _now_!

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak**

Zoey: Ok, guys! Do we have any ideas for what we should build?

Izzy: We could build a giant fort, so that way, we could defend ourselves from the monsters that probably _plague_ the island!

Ezekiel is shown to be in deep thought. Then suddenly, he came up with an idea.

Ezekiel: Guys! I have an idea for our shelter!

Harold: What is it?

Ezekiel: Since we have the rope ladder, we could use our stuff to build a treehouse, eh! So that way, we'll be safe from predators on the ground, like what Izzy said.

Izzy then laughed like a maniac. Eva looked surprised.

Eva: That's...not actually a bad idea, Homeschool.

Bridgette: And I agree!

Harold: So a treehouse, it is?

Dawn: I guess so!

Dawn then turned to smile at Ezekiel, who blushed furiously at her. Soon, everyone went to the nearest tree to start building the treehouse.

 **Confessional**

Ezekiel: ( _smiling_ ) I feel so glad that my idea was accepted by everyone. I feel really happy right now.

Bridgette: Even though Zeke said those things back in season one, I think he's starting to change his ways. I have a feeling that Zeke will have a good season.

 **End**

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak**

Jo: So, does anyone have an idea on what we can build with all of this _crap_?

Noah: Well, we could always build a makeshift tent with all of the stuff we have.

Staci: My great-great-great-great-great-great aunt invented tents. Back then, people who went camping would use to sleep in the trees, instead.

Noah: Your ancestor didn't invent tents. The tent was a mere concept that was used by many people to create their own tents. ( _annoyed_ ) So, technically, one person couldn't have invented the tent.

Staci: Well I just wanted to share my wealth of rich information and facts.

Noah: ( _sarcastically_ ) _Sure_ you did…

Jo: Maggots! I want ideas, not bickering!

Brick: We could always use Noah's tent idea.

Noah: Thank you…

Jo: Fine, we'll use the stupid tent idea! Any complaints?

Nobody complained with her(Noah's) idea, since it was the only one they could come up with. So the team started to worked on the tent to their fullest extent.

Two hours later, both teams were finished with their shelters, which then Chris took notice of.

Chris: Ok, teams, it's time for me to check for the best shelter here!

Chris then put on a jetpack and flew towards the Salmons' treehouse, which was decently sized, had a rope ladder hanging on the entrance, had windows(square holes in the wall), and even had a roof. Chris smiled at the effort put into the tree house.

Chris: Floating Salmon, I like the effort you put into your treehouse. It's very nice indeed.

The said team looked at each other with joy and hope. Meanwhile, Chris a look at the Bears' tent, which was built against a tree. It was cramped, had a tarp flap for an entrance, and was poorly nailed in. Chris frowned at the tent with obvious distaste.

Chris: I think it's safe to say that the Pimâpotew Kinosewak win this challenge!

The team cheered and held Ezekiel up, mainly to his idea for the treehouse. As the Salmon celebrated, the Bears looked down ridded.

Chris: Waneyihtam Maskwak, I'll see you at elimination within an hour! Also, the Salmons win two bags of food from _Petting Zoo Barbeque_! Delicious food, from your local zoo!

Some of the Salmon looked disgusted, especially Dawn. The camera then switches to the elimination area, where all of the Bears members were seated. Chris is shown, standing at the front of the group and standing towards them. He was holding a platter of marshmallows.

Chris: Contestants, you're here tonight because your shelter was too inadequate compared to the opposing team's. So, tonight, your team count of nine will be down to eight.

The contestants gulped at this.

Chris: Since you all voted, it's time to announce who will stay.

First, Noah!

Noah smirked as he went up to get his marshmallow.

Chris: Next, Brick!

Brick saluted Chris and went to get a marshmallow.

Chris: Sam and Dakota!

The odd couple went up to get their marshmallows, smiling.

Chris: Lindsay and Tyler!

The clumsy couple also went to retrieve their marshmallows.

Chris: And surprisingly, Staci!

The chatty girl, excitedly, went up to get her first ever marshmallow. The camera then revealed the bottom two contestants.

Chris: Jo, Trent, you guys are in the last two. Jo, for being a bossy jerk and uncaring, and Trent, for being a mute the whole challenge. And the final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jo!

The bossy girl went up to get her marshmallow, showing a cocky smile while doing it. Trent, however, looked indifferent.

Chris: Sorry, dude. You're out. I guess nobody here trusts mutes.

Trent: It's ok. I'm sick of this show anyways, with the heartbreak I suffered. I actually thank you guys for eliminating me.

Noah: ( _rolls his eyes_ ) No problem. I figured that you were sick of this show, anyways. I know that I'm sick of it already.

Chris: It's time to reveal the new mode of elimination!

The camera pans to a cliff where there is a cannon pointing into the distance. The contestants are standing there and Trent is in the cannon.

Chris: Any last words, Trent.

Trent: Yes I do…* _censored_ * you, Chris!

The contestants struggle to hold back a laugh. Frowning, Chris presses a button on his remote, which fires Trent into the distance.

Chris: ( _annoyed_ ) You guys are safe, for now… Better return to your shelter for tonight.

As soon as everyone left, Chris turned to the camera, doing his outro.

Chris: So, with that shocking elimination, who's going to win? Who's going to lose? Who will be blasted out of this cannon next? Find out the answers on the next episode of _Total_! _Drama_! _Redemption_!

The camera goes black and the credits roll.

* * *

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak** : Izzy, Harold, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel, Dawn, B, Zoey, Mike

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak** : Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Sam, Dakota, Staci, Brick, Jo

 **Eliminated** : Trent

 **[1]** : It's times like these that I wonder if Harold is a Canadian long-lost relative of Napoleon Dynamite…

 **[2]** : Talk about breaking the 4th wall.

 **[3]** : Internet memes 24/7 for life!

 **[4]** : Little did Noah know, he was right! Thank Ella for that.

 **A/N** : Sorry to the Trent fans out there! I only eliminated Trent for two reasons. One is that this isn't his story to shine in, not yet. Two is that it probably would feel weird if the only true villain got eliminated the first episode. Don't worry though, Jo will get what she deserves later on in the story. And at least Trent went down with an interesting end. I hope you guys liked this chapter and, anyways, I'll see you all later! ; D

-RFtheGreat


	4. I Love You, Grease Pig!

**A/N** : I definitely just noticed that each chapter is longer than the last. And I hope that this chapter is good. This is where, I believe, some of the sub-plots I had in mind start. At 25 pages and 4,254 words, I present you the next chapter of Total Drama Redemption!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters.

 **Total Drama Pahkitew**

 **Episode 2:**

" **I Love You, Grease Pig!"**

The camera starts up, revealing the scene to be Pahkitew Island. Then suddenly, a familiar voice appears.

Chris: ( _offscreen_ ) Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, eighteen campers returned to our new location, Pahkitew Island! We split them up into two teams, the Pimâpotew Kinosewak and the Waneyihtam Maskwak. ( _the camera switched back to when the teams were formed_ ) Our first challenge required our campers to get materials and build their own shelters for the season! During this challenge, teamwork was persistent ( _the camera switched to when the Pimâpotew Kinosewak were talking and discussing their plan_ ), romance took roots ( _the camera switched to Dawn looking worried for Ezekiel_ ), and their was a _lot_ of pain! ( _the camera finally switched to when Sam got shot in the crotch_ ).

Chris: But, in the end, the Pimâpotew Kinosewak won the challenge, thanks to a certain homeschool. ( _the camera switched to Ezekiel being held up by his teammates_ ) At our elimination ceremony, our lover boy, Trent, was sent out of our new way of elimination; the Cannon of Shame! So, what will our next challenge be? Will Ezekiel secure another win for his team? Will Jo get any meaner? Find out the answer to these questions and more on this episode of Total! Drama! Redemption!

( _cue theme song and...we're done!_ )

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak**

The camera then revealed the Salmons' treehouse, which won them their first challenge from the day before. Everyone was sleeping inside their shelter comfortably. However, there was one person awake. Ezekiel had woken up not too long ago. He walked out onto the deck of the treehouse, watching the sunrise in peace. He felt relieved at the moment, due to winning his team the challenge with his treehouse idea. He never felt so happy when he saw that he helped his team win the challenge.

?: How're you holding up, friend?

Ezekiel turned around to see Dawn, standing at the doorway, smiling at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: ( _smiling_ ) Hi, Dawn. I'm doing good, eh. How're you doing?

Dawn: ( _smiling_ ) I'm also doing good, too. I'm just tired from yesterday's challenge.

Ezekiel: I know, right? I'm still so excited from yesterday's challenge that I'm actually not tired, still, and the fact that I wake up around this time back on the farm, eh.

Dawn: So, how is it working on the farm?

Ezekiel: Well, it's sometimes interesting and it's sometimes hard work. Having to sow the fields, milk the cow, feeding the animals...it's sometimes difficult. But I also like it too, eh.

Dawn: Sounds nice. What is it like to be around animals every day?

Ezekiel: It's pretty nice, eh. I get to pet them and I like to occasionally go riding with one of the horses we have...do you like animals?

Dawn: ( _smiling_ ) Yes, I do. As a matter of fact, I really like nature and I truly appreciate the aspects of nature.

Ezekiel: So I guess that's something we _both_ like then?

Dawn and Ezekiel continued to look at each other and smiled. Then suddenly, Eva stepped out of the tree house.

Ezekiel: Morning, eh.

Eva: Hey.

Dawn: ( _curiously_ ) Where're you going?

Eva: For an early morning jog.

Dawn: I guess we'll see you later.

Eva: Yeah.

Eva then walked over to the ladder to climb down and jog. Then Ezekiel and Dawn looked at each other.

Ezekiel: Soooooo...do you wanna look for some food with me, so that way, our team gets a good breakfast?

Dawn: Sure!

Ezekiel and Dawn then headed over to the ladder and started to climb down, while both of them were blushing.

 **Confessional**

Ezekiel: ( _blushing_ ) Like I said before, I think Dawn's a really nice girl and that I appreciate having her on our team rather than _Jo_! Now _she_ seems really scary…

Dawn: ( _smiling_ ) Ezekiel really has turned into a sweetheart, so far. I find it fascinating that he and I both like animals and nature. I sense that Ezekiel feels positive about me.

Eva: ( _deadpanned_ ) ...Those two were made for each other.

 **End**

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak**

Everyone in the Bears' tent was asleep, as well. However, one person that was awake was going to ruin that...

Jo: ( _loudly_ ) Wakey-wakey, maggots!

Jo's yelling was enough to wake up everyone in the tent, who were giving Jo a range of annoyed to angry glares.

Dakota: ( _annoyed_ ) Was it really necessary of you to yell at us like that? We're _right here_ , you know?!

Jo: Yes and I don't care. Today, I don't want you guys to screw up this challenge like you did yesterday!

Noah: ( _pointedly_ ) Like that wasn't _obvious_ enough from your yelling, last night…

Jo: Zip it! Listen, I need two of you wimps to go find food for the rest of us!

Jo then looked at everyone and decided who would go get some food.

Jo: You! ( _pointing to Sam and Noah_ ) _Egghead_ and _Gamer Boy_ , go get us some food!

Noah: ( _annoyed_ ) What's stopping us from not listening to you?

Jo: If we lose this challenge due to everyone being hungry, you two can guarantee yourselves a trip off this island and lose your chance for a million big ones.

Noah: And why do you care if _we_ get eliminated?

Jo: Because two less teammates means a harder time winning these challenges.

Noah: ( _unwillingly_ ) Ugh, _fine_! We'll go get some food.

Soon afterwards, Sam and Noah left their tent to find some berries and whatnot. As soon as they were a safe distance from their tent, Noah turned to Sam.

Noah: ( _whisper_ ) Hey, Sam!

Sam turned to Noah with a confused look on his face.

Sam: What is it?

Noah: I need to talk to you about something that _Bossypants_ shouldn't hear.

Sam: ...Well? What do you want to talk about?

Noah: ( _hesitantly_ ) An alliance to boot off Jo. It's already been the first challenge and I'm already sick of Jo's complaining and take-charge attitude. I can tell you that everyone else feels sick of her, too.

Sam: _That_ , I can agree with. But, please tell me that this isn't going to be another alliance where we vote off innocent people?

Noah: It won't be. As soon as Jo is gone, I'll disband this alliance and everyone else can do whatever they want on this game. **[1]**

Sam: And why are you talking to me about this?

Noah: Because _that's_ where _you_ come in. I wanted to ask you if you want to be the first one in my alliance. I plan on asking others in the future to join us, but I don't want Jo to catch on. She'll try to boot us off the _second_ that she finds out!

Sam: Well, can my girlfriend, Dakota, join the alliance if it's alright with her?

Noah: Sure, I guess. Just don't ask too many people. At least, not yet. We don't want to draw too much attention from Jo, ok?

Sam: Sure!

Noah: Well ok. Let's go find some food for our team…

So, the two boys continued their search to find some food.

 **Confessional**

Noah: ( _confessedly_ ) I'll be honest. I learned in between seasons that I should be nicer to my teammates, since it can affect how far you make it into the game. I also learned in between seasons to despise people like Jo and _Alejandro_. ( _as he says Alejandro's name, he shivers in disgust_ ) That guy is as _eel-like_ as _eel-like_ gets…

Sam: So cool! I'm in the first alliance of this season! I can't wait to get Jo eliminated...oh wait. I shouldn't say this if Jo is nearby. ( _he looks at the confessional and then begs_ ) Please don't show this to Jo! Please!

 **End**

Several hours later, after both teams had themselves some food, a nearby P.A. came to life and Chris spoke through it.

Chris: Ok, teams! It's time for your second challenge! Meet me at the challenge area in ten minutes! _Pronto_!

As soon as the despised host said this, both teams started to walk towards to where they were told to walk to.

Within ten minutes, both teams made it to the challenge area. The two teams could clearly see that today's challenge was an obstacle course. The first part appeared to be two balance beams(or slides) covered in grease over a pit of grease. The second part was two ziplines that led to the third part of the obstacle, which was a double set of jangled and mangled **[2]** greased up pipes. At the end of the pipes, the fourth part was a tire hop that was _also_ covered in grease. The fifth part was a massive grease puddle/pit that looked difficult to cross. And the final part was a wall climb, which led to the finish line. The contestants either looked unnerved or scared, except Eva and Jo. Chris was standing in front of the obstacle.

Chris: _Hello_ , campers! Welcome to today's challenge, which is, _obviously_ , a greased up obstacle course. Since you all saw the obstacle course, I'm sure you don't need an explanation for it.

Jo: ( _rolls her eyes_ ) Duh, you think so?

Chris: Well, just to clarify things, each member of your team with chose to do a certain part of the obstacle to complete. When you complete your part of the challenge, you'll pass your "baton" onto your next teammate, which will be these two greased up pigs.

Chris then revealed at the start of the obstacle, two greased up pigs that didn't look pleased.

Chris: Anyways, since their _is_ a number disadvantage _and_ there is too many contestants to fit into this obstacle, three people will sit out for the Floating Salmon and two people will sit out for the Confused Bears. Since _I'm_ in a good mood today, you guys can pick who gets to sit out!

Brick: ( _salutes Chris_ ) Thank you, sir!

Chris: At ease, soldier. I'll give both teams five minutes to discuss who gets to sit out and who does which part of the obstacle course. After five minutes, your teammates, that are playing, will go to their selected part of the obstacle and wait for the challenge to start. Ok, teams! Start planning now!

Every contestant went to their respective team to discuss their plan.

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak**

Harold: I volunteer to sit out this challenge! I'm worried that I might suffer heart palpitations during the challenge, and I don't want to slow you guys down with it. **[3]**

Dawn: We understand what could happen to you while you're out there. You can sit out this one.

B then tapped Dawn's shoulder. Dawn turned to B and then B whispered into Dawn's ear.

Dawn: B says that he wants to sit out this challenge too, due to his troubles with running.

Eva: If that wasn't obvious enough.

The others frown at Eva, while B just shrugs it off.

Mike: ( _sadly_ ) Is it ok if I can sit this one out, too? I'm not great at lifting heavy objects.

One of the grease pigs, nearby, heard Mike's comment and grunted in offense.

Dawn: ( _sincerely_ ) You can sit also, Mike.

Mike: Thank you, Dawn!

Dawn: So, does anyone want to do the slide?

Bridgette: I can do the slide, since I have good balance with my surfing skills.

Harold: Yeah! She has totally wicked surfing skills, yo! I was at one of Bridgette and Geoff's parties once, and it was at a beach. Nuf' said.

Bridgette: Thanks, Harold!

Harold: No problem, Bridgette.

 **Confessional**

Harold: If you guys were curious, ever since TDWT, me and Bridgette became closer friends, due to our shared experiences dealing with a certain _Al_ …

Bridgette: Harold's a really nice friend, but to clarify things, we aren't dating. Me and Harold are mostly friends because I'm still with Geoff and I don't want a repeat of what happened on TDWT.

 **End**

Dawn: Fine by me, Bridgette. I'll do the zipline, since I have a good grip. Who'll do the pipes?

Ezekiel: I will, eh. I have good agility and I can try my best to get through those pipes! The Zeke will show those pipes whose boss, eh!

Dawn: ( _smiling_ ) Okay, Ezekiel. Who wants to-

Izzy: I'll do the tires, since I'm a _pro_ at jumping! I'll go through that obstacle faster than you can say " _zoo-we-mama!_ " **[3]**

Dawn: That's great! Eva, I assume you want to do the pit?

Eva: ( _blank_ ) Yes.

Dawn: And Zoey, are you okay with the wall climb, since you're able to climb?

Zoey: I don't mind! I can do so, thanks to Commando Zoey!

Dawn: So I guess that's our game plan! I wish you good luck, everybody!

Everyone else smiled at Dawn as they waited for the other team to be done discussing their plan.

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak**

Jo: Since _I'm_ team leader, I'll choose who sits out this challenge and who does what part of the obstacle.

Tyler: Do you have to be so bossy all the gosh-darn time?!

Jo: ( _angrily_ ) _Yes_!

Tyler grumbled to himself as Jo selected two people to sit out.

Jo: Ok then! _Gamer Boy_ and _Lindsiot_ , you two sit out this time since your performances yesterday were _awful_!

Tyler: ( _offended on Lindsay's behalf_ ) Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!

Jo: I don't care about your needs.

Tyler, once again, looked angrily at Jo for her meanness.

Jo: _Know-it-all_ , you're on the slide! _Dakotazoid_ , you're on the zipline! _Failer_ , pipes! _Brickhead_ , tire jump! I'll do the grease pit, and _Blabbermouth_ can climb the wall!

Staci: Well my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great cousin invented walls. Before that, people would have to sleep out in the bare elements.

Everyone groaned at Staci's obvious lie.

Noah: I'm not even going to tell you how _wrong_ you are, simply because it's so wrong.

Jo: Anyone else have any questions or complaints?

Everyone raised their hands, but Jo ignored them.

Jo: Nothing? Good! Remember your part of the course and don't screw up this time!

Noah: ( _sarcastically_ ) Ok, _mother_!

 **Confessional**

Noah: I can't _wait_ for the day that Jo gets what she deserves! But I'll have to deal with Jo for only a little while longer, I hope.

 **End**

After the five minutes ran up, Chris picked up his loudspeaker and told the contestants to wrap up their planning.

Chris: Time's up, guys! Who will be going to sit out this time?

Dawn went up first to tell Chris.

Dawn: We decided that Harold, B, and Mike will sit out this challenge.

Chris: Ok then.

After Dawn spoke, Jo walked up to Chris.

Jo: After a unanimous vote ( _Noah shouted offscreen, "With yourself!"_ ), we decided to sit out Lindsay and Sam for the challenge.

Chris: Ok! The five of you get to sit along the sidelines with me to watch the challenge. The rest of you, get to your positions and prepare for the start of the challenge!

Everyone went to walk to their respective positions. Soon after everyone resettled, with Bridgette and Noah and their pigs at the start, Chris pulled out a starting pistol.

Chris: On your marks, get set, _go_!

When Chris fired his pistol, Bridgette immediately started to push her greased pig across the slide with little trouble. Meanwhile, Noah attempted to push the pig, but the pig started to run in the wrong direction, dragging Noah with it.

Soon later, Bridgette made it across the slide and handed the pig's leash to Dawn.

Bridgette: Here you go!

Dawn: Thank you!

Dawn then looked down at the pig, who looked back up to her.

Dawn: ( _kindly_ ) Don't you worry, fellow being. I only ask if you can cooperate with us, so we can win the challenge and return you back to where you belong. Is that alright?

The pig nodded happily at the kind nature girl and jumped into her arms. However, as soon as she reached the zipline, Noah's grease pig managed to drag Noah across the slide and reach the other side, stopping in front of Dakota.

Noah: ( _tired_ ) Here...you...go!

Dakota: ( _disgusted_ ) Ewwwww! It's covered in grease!

Noah: What did you think?! Please just take it, already!

Dakota: ( _sigh_ ) Okay!

Dakota then took the grease pig's leash and walked over to the zipline, where Dawn already was at. Thankfully, Dakota could carry the pig, due to some of her reserved strength from her mutant DNA. At the same time, both Dawn and Dakota took the zipline and went down at the same rate. However, due to being slightly heavier than Dawn, Dakota and the pig's combined weight increased their velocity faster and they made it to the other side first. Dakota then ran over to Tyler with the pig.

Dakota: ( _worried_ ) Here! Please take it before I barf from the smell!

The pig also didn't like Dakota's comment, as it gave an annoyed look at her.

Tyler: I will! I'll ace this part for my Linds!

Dakota: Okay then...good luck with that!

Tyler: Thanks!

Tyler then started to run into the greasy pipes, where a bunch of "ow's" could be heard. Shortly afterwards, Dawn and her pig also made and then walked over to hand the pig to Ezekiel.

Dawn: Here you go. He should be more behaved since I talked to him. I wish you good luck, friend!

Ezekiel: ( _happily_ ) Thanks, eh!

Dawn: ( _kindly_ ) You're welcome! I believe in you.

Ezekiel: ( _excitedly_ ) Time to do this for the team!

After Ezekiel finished talking to Dawn, he charged into the pipe, where, luckily, he and the pig didn't get hurt and they started to climb the messed up grease pipe.

Same can't be said of Tyler, who managed to get out of the pipe first, with the pig, but looked bruised and battered. Brick ran over and looked worried for Tyler.

Brick: ( _worried_ ) Are you okay, Private?!

Tyler: ( _weakly_ ) I'll be fine. Just take the leash for me…

Brick: Can do, Tyler!

Tyler handed the leashed pig to Brick, who started to run across the greased tires with ease. Not long afterwards, Ezekiel also crawled out of the pipe, though he looked better than Tyler had. He ran over and handed the leash to Izzy, who looked pumped.

Ezekiel: Here's the leash, eh!

Izzy: Thank you very much!

Ezekiel: No problem! Please just don't let anything happen to the pig, eh.

Izzy: Don't worry, I won't... though I can't promise that!

Izzy then started to laugh like a maniac as she started to jump across the tires. Ezekiel shook his head with worry.

 **Confessional**

Ezekiel: Sometimes I worry for her, eh. She seems pretty wacky…

 **End**

Despite Brick being skilled at jumping tires, due to his military training, Izzy was leaping very far. So both teens reached the pit at the same time, as they handed their pigs to Eva and Jo. Then both fitness teens ran across the grease pit at the same time and rate, whereas they also both reached the end of the pit at the same time. However, Jo reached Staci first and handed her the pig.

Jo: Here's the pig! Take it!

Staci: Did you know that my great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother invented bacon? Back then, nobody had shirts with bacon memes on them. **[4]**

Jo: ( _angrily_ ) Ugh, I don't care! Just _go_!

By this time, Eva reached Zoey, who took the pig and started climbing. Jo took notice of Zoey and glared at Staci.

Jo: What are you _waiting_ for _?!_ _Go!_

Staci: Before I go, I wanted to say that my great-great-great aunt invented suspense. Back then, horror movies would suck.

Zoey, at this point, made it over the wall and started running to the finish line, where she made it before Staci could start.

Chris: And the Pimâpotew Kinosewak win the second challenge in a row!

The Floating Salmon all cheered and high-fived each other. However, the Confused Bears looked upset at losing the second time in a row. Most the team looked angrily at Staci for costing their team the win, especially Jo.

Jo: ( _outraged_ ) Staci, _how could you cost our team this challenge when victory was within our grasp?!_

Staci: Well I thought that you guys could use my wisdom for the challenge.

Noah: What we need you to do was to _climb that wall_ and try to win! We didn't need your "wisdom" for the _freaking_ challenge!

Chris: The winning team today gets a bucket of Jimmy's Beaks and Feet; chicken appendages from our local farm.

Dawn, once again, looked horrified at the food they would be getting. However, Ezekiel stood by her side and patted her shoulder to make her feel better. She smiled at him.

Dawn: Thank you, Zeke.

Ezekiel: You're welcome! If it makes you feel better, I can later find some berries for you instead of you needing to eat some of that food, eh.

Dawn: ( _smiling_ ) That would be wonderful and appreciated!

Ezekiel: Anything for my best friend!

Dawn smiled at Ezekiel for his kindness, which Ezekiel returned.

 **Confessional**

Dawn: Best friend? ( _she smiles at the camera_ ) Now I'm truly glad be on the same team as Ezekiel. I hope he continues to have good luck in the future.

Ezekiel: I'll be honest with you guys. Over the past couple days, I've been enjoying spending time with Dawn. She's a beautiful and kind girl who helped me get used to being back on Total Drama. So I'll admit something...I have a little crush on Dawn. Plain and simple as that. ( _after saying this, Ezekiel blushes madly on his light-greenish cheeks_ )

 **End**

Chris: Waneyihtam Maskwak, I'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony in an hour! See ya later!

Chris then walked away to the elimination area as the losing team discussed who to vote off.

An hour later, the Confused Bears were at the elimination area, all sitting down and staring at the host in anticipation. Chris was relishing in the drama that was stirring in front of him, although while holding a plate of marshmallows in his hand.

Chris: Campers, you're back here again tonight after you failed to complete the obstacle course. I have 7 marshmallows on this plate, which means that one of you will not be staying here for another chance at the million. If I call your name, come up to get your marshmallow.

Chris then looked at every contestant to see the look on their faces.

Chris: Noah! Lindsay! Jo! Brick! Dakota! Sam!

The named contestants all went up to collect their marshmallows, leaving two contestants in their seats, Tyler and Staci.

Chris: Tyler and Staci, you two are the last two contestants to not receive a marshmallow. Tyler, you managed to get yourself hurt in the pipe, repeatedly, for reasons unknown…

Tyler: ( _defensive_ ) I'm just a little clumsy, okay?!

Chris: And Staci, due to your constant chattering, you cost your team the challenge and got almost everyone angry at you. And the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

... Tyler!

Tyler suddenly felt relieved at having his name called and went up to get his marshmallow. Staci, however, looked depressed, but looked like she accepted her fate.

Staci: ( _sigh_ ) Well, I had a feeling I would be eliminated early again, but at least I wasn't eliminated first, again.

Sam: Well good for you, I guess.

Staci: ( _slightly smiles_ ) Thanks.

Chris: The Cannon of Shame is thataway!

The camera then later panned to the Cannon of Shame, where Staci was in the cannon, waiting to be fired out.

Chris: Staci, got anything else to say?

Staci: Well, my great-great-great-

Staci couldn't finish her sentence as Chris pressed the button to fire the cannon, which shot Staci into the distance. Chris turned to the other campers to dismiss them.

Chris: Campers, you are dismissed. Return to your shelter for the night and get some rest for your challenge tomorrow.

As the campers dispersed from the area, Chris turned to the camera to do the outro.

Chris: So, with that anti-climatic elimination, which team will win next time?! Will the Confused Bears make a comeback? Or will the Confused Bears become the new Team Victory? Find out the answers to these questions and more on the next episode of Total! Drama! Redemption!

The camera goes black and the credits roll.

* * *

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak** : Izzy, Harold, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel, Dawn, B, Zoey, Mike

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak** : Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Sam, Dakota, Brick, Jo

 **Eliminated** : Trent, Staci

 **[1]:** Noah being nice? Is this a dream come true?!

 **[2]** : Dr. Seuss would be proud of my rhyming skills.

 **[3]** : Diary Of A Wimpy Kid references!

 **[4]** : I had a feeling that, at least, one person thought that Staci should say this at some point...

 **A/N** : Hey guys! I hope that you guys aren't too mad about Staci being eliminated early. I haven't had much planned for her originally in the story. She suited the role of a comical and filler character, so I used her for a little while, anyways. But on the bright side, Staci didn't get eliminated first this time, right? Anyways, I hope you guys like the new chapter and I'll see you guys later!

-RFtheGreat


	5. Twinning Isn't Everything!

**A/N** : Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that, in advance, this chapter may seem unusual to you guys. So I hope you guys don't mind that. Also, I want to give a shout-out to the few reviewers that already reviewed my story; **sdgeek2003, xXRocketShark216Xx, brother of kane, acosta perez jose ramiro, and Guest**. I want to thank those five for being the first to review my story! I appreciate the support because it's what makes me motivated to continue my story! I hope you guys continue to support me in my quest to finish my story! Anyways, with that aside, I present you the next chapter of Total Drama Redemption!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters.

 **Total Drama Pahkitew**

 **Episode 3:**

" **Twinning Isn't Everything!"**

The camera starts up, once again, revealing Pahkitew Island. Then suddenly, the same voice from last time popped up.

Chris: ( _offscreen_ ) Last time on Total Drama Redemption, our two teams competed against each other in an obstacle of greasy proportions! ( _the camera flashes back to the entire obstacle_ ) Some succeeded, ( _the camera then switches to when Bridgette crossed the greased slide first_ ) some failed, ( _the camera then switched to Tyler after he escaped the pipes_ ), and some just straight up crashed ( _the camera finally switched to when Staci wouldn't climb the wall_ ).

Chris: But, after a lot of grease, the Pimâpotew Kinosewak managed to snatch their second victory in a row! At elimination, in an almost unanimous vote, Staci took the Cannon of Shame for her reluctance to complete the obstacle. ( _the camera switched to when Staci was fired out of the Cannon of Shame_ ) I could've sent you higher, ya liar! Anyways, with that not-very surprising elimination, will the Waneyihtam Maskwak make a comeback from their losing streak? Or will they lose _again_?! Find out on this very episode of Total! Drama! Redemption!

( _cue theme song and...we're done!_ )

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak**

Everyone was already awake on the Floating Salmon, as it was late morning. The team agreed to send Ezekiel and Dawn out to go find some breakfast for them, due to their ability to track food easily. They were walking along in the forest, finding berries and vegetation to use as food. Ezekiel, feeling tense from the silence, spoke up first.

Ezekiel: So, uhhhhhhh...how's your morning been so far?

Dawn: ( _happily_ ) It's been wonderful! How have you been?

Ezekiel: Definitely better than I was when I first got here, eh.

Dawn: Well that's nice to hear! It makes me feel better that you're also feeling better, too.

Ezekiel: ( _smiling_ ) Thanks, Dawn!

Dawn: No problem!

Ezekiel then continued to look around for berries, though he looked more nervous than usual. Dawn took notice of this.

Dawn: Something on your mind, Ezekiel?

Ezekiel: ( _nervously_ ) Ummmm...nothing?

Dawn: ( _sincerely_ ) It's okay to tell me. You can trust me.

Ezekiel was struggling whether to tell Dawn about his secret crush on her or not. He really wanted to tell Dawn the truth, but he worried that it was too soon and he was worried about how Dawn was going to react. So, he made up a small lie out of anxiety.

Ezekiel: Well...I'm just worried about how much longer we can hold this winning streak up. We already do have two wins, so far, but I'm just afraid that we'll lose and that we'll have to eliminate one of our own teammates.

Ezekiel wasn't exactly lying about that. He _was_ worried that his team will lose soon and that he'll have to eliminate one of his own friends. Dawn looked at Ezekiel with understanding.

Dawn: I can understand why you would be afraid of us losing the next challenge. Everyone has a right to be afraid of losing. But we shouldn't try to focus on the bad stuff about this competition, like elimination. We should try to focus on the good things to remain optimistic about, like making friends, or doing fun things together.

Dawn put her hand on Ezekiel's shoulder, as she talked to him.

Dawn: ( _kindly_ ) I'll be here to help you feel better, just remember that. I hope you're feeling better.

Ezekiel then blushed and smiled at Dawn.

Ezekiel: Thank you, Dawn, for being such a wonderful friend to me, eh.

Dawn: ( _smiling_ ) You're welcome too, Ezekiel. And I'm glad to be your friend.

The two of them kept looking at each other, smiling and blushing at each other. However, deep inside, Ezekiel felt embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

 **Confessional**

Ezekiel: ( _sigh_ ) I feel really bad for not telling Dawn the truth, eh. I was just worried that I was going to make her upset or that it would be too soon to tell her. I guess I'll tell her later, when it's a better time.

 **End**

Ezekiel: So Dawn, do you want to continue looking for berries with me?

Dawn: I gladly accept.

The two then continued to look for berries, giving glances and smiles to each other.

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak**

Noah and Sam were walking in the forest, since they agreed to go find food for Jo and the others. They were walking and looking for berries. Then Noah turned to Sam to say something.

Noah: So, did you ask Dakota last night if she wanted to join our alliance?

Sam: I _did_ ask her if she wanted to and she says yes, just as long as you don't backstab other people that help you.

Noah: ( _rolls his eyes_ ) Well she doesn't have to worry about that, since I'm _only_ gunning for Jo. But, to be honest, I'm just glad that Staci is gone. She was going to drive me insane with her lying.

Sam: ( _sigh_ ) If only if she didn't lie all the time, _then_ she would've been an interesting person to talk to.

Noah: _Whatever_. Anyways, I might try to ask Tyler and Lindsay to vote with us the next time we lose, since I think Brick might be reluctant to vote off his competition.

Sam: I just hope Brick won't be upset if Jo gets eliminated.

Noah: Well I hope so, too. Plus, even _he_ might get sick of Jo and agree to vote with us. So we don't have to worry too much.

Sam: Ok. So anyways, when will you ask Tyler and Lindsay to vote with us?

Noah: After the next challenge that we lose, got it?

Sam: ( _hesitantly_ ) Yeah…

Noah: Okay, so with _that_ out of the way, let's keep looking for some berries so we don't come back empty handed. I don't want to be on the receiving side of Jo's fist.

Sam: I understand you, mainly due to me having to put up with her for _two_ seasons. **[1]**

Noah: ( _deadpanned_ ) You poor soul…

 **Confessional**

Noah: As much as I want to eliminate Miss Crabby Pants, I really don't want to lose the next challenge, since we're already down two people. But, if we _do_ lose this next challenge, at least we can drop some deadweight, i.e. Jo.

 **End**

The loudspeakers nearby then acted up, with the contestants, suddenly, hearing the most hated voice in the world.

Chris: Contestants, it's time for your next challenge! Meet me near the forest in a few minutes! Over!

The contestants then started to walk over towards the aforementioned area, where Chris was standing with a big crate nearby and a filled balloon in his hands. The contestants looked confused at what Chris was holding.

Chris: Welcome, campers, to your third challenge of the season! Today, you'll be doing a game of, what I call, "Doom Balloons"!

The contestants then all, suddenly, looked worried, with the exception of Lindsay.

Lindsay: ( _confused_ ) Ummm...what's "Doom Balloons"?

Chris: ( _chuckling_ ) Glad you asked, Lindsay! During this challenge, you and your teammates will be throwing balloons at the opposing team. The catch _is_ that these balloons are filled with "a dangerous and disgusting surprise" **[2]** that can be used to do harm to the other team.

The contestants gasped at this, making Chris smile sadistically.

Chris: If you're _hit_ by one of these things, you're instantly eliminated from the game. So it doesn't matter how the contents of the balloon make contact with you. The last team to have teammates still standing wins!

The contestants then looked at each other with worry.

Chris: When I say "Go!", you guys will grab as many balloons as you can and make a break for it into the forest. Once in the forest, you guys can "fire at will" and whatnot. So, on my mark, get set...go!

The contestants then charged to the crate, where everyone got as many balloons as they could and ran into the forest.

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak**

In the forest, the camera was focused on B, who managed to snag two balloons before running off. He was walking around, looking for any of the opposing team. Thinking of how he could get an advantage over the enemy team, his eyes came to rest on a fork-shaped stick and some old string that was, coincidentally, lying nearby. With the gears cranking in his brain, he suddenly came up with an idea and walked, offscreen, over to the objects on the ground. He then started to build something offscreen and construction noises could be heard in the background.

After the noises stopped, B then walked back onscreen and presented what he built, which was a slingshot with a balloon already in place. Looking happily at his contraption, he then heard two voices in the background. Being quiet, B walked over to the source of the voices, which were behind a tree. He then looked around the tree to see Lindsay and Tyler walking and talking to each other. What they were talking about, B didn't know, but he saw the opportunity to test his slingshot out. He took the slingshot and fired a balloon at Tyler.

Tyler didn't take notice of the balloon that was coming at him, being wrapped up by talking to Lindsay. A few seconds later, the balloon made contact, which then suddenly exploded and blasted Tyler and Lindsay off their feet. B then suddenly looked worried about accidentally hurting Tyler and Lindsay, but a couple of seconds later, Tyler and Lindsay got up looking fine, disappointed, but fine. B wiped his forehead in relief and ran off before the two discovered him.

 **Confessional**

Tyler: ( _disappointed_ ) Awww man…I can't believe we got eliminated first. This day is just going bad for me…

B: ( _breathes onto his knuckles and rubs them on his shirt while smiling_ )

Lindsay: ...What happened again?

 **End**

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak**

Jo was walking along the trees and looking for someone to throw her two balloons at. She was frustrated when she heard that Lindsay and Tyler got eliminated, realizing that her team count was down to 5. She then heard someone through the trees and ran over to see who it was. She discovered that it was Dawn, who had been carrying only one balloon. Dawn did this because she didn't want to hurt anyone. Jo smiled evilly at the opportunity to take out a member of the opposing team.

Jo: ( _whispering_ ) Bingo!

She then sneaked over to surprise-attack Dawn, who didn't notice Jo. Jo then charged at Dawn with one of her balloons, yelling while doing so to scare Dawn. Out of fear, Dawn threw her only balloon, where it missed Jo by a wide margin and landing in a nearby bush, creating a nasty smell. **[3]**

Jo then threw one of her balloons at Dawn, where it hit it's mark and exploded, covering Dawn in mud and rocks. Dawn fell to her knees with a pained look on her face. While she was doing this, Jo looked on and laughed in victory.

 **Confessional**

Jo: ( _smugly_ ) One down, eight more to go!

 **End**

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak**

Around the same time that Jo got Dawn, Harold and Bridgette both decided to stick together to find anyone they could bomb with their balloons. Harold and Bridgette managed to carry one each before running off. They were talking to each other about what has been going on with their normal lives, where suddenly, they heard a noise in front of them. They looked in front of them to see Sam and Noah, who were also holding one balloon each and looking at Bridgette and Harold.

They continued to look at each other for a few seconds before they charged at each other, yelling and shouting taunts at each other. When the opposing contestants were within a few feet away from each other, they threw their only balloons at each other. All the balloons made their target, covering Noah and Bridgette in green slime, knocking Harold to the ground, and covering Sam with sneezing powder, making him violently sneeze. Dazed and sore, the four looked at each other with accepting faces.

Bridgette: Well, I guess good game, guys.

Harold: Yeah, good game.

Noah: Good game.

Sam: Good. ( _sneezes_ ) Game. ( _sneezes_ _again_ )

The four contestants shook hands with each other, each pondering the fact that the four of them just eliminated each other. **[4]**

 **Confessional**

Harold: Well...that was awkward.

 **End**

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak**

Dakota wanted to go with Sam, but he said he wanted to go with Noah with the challenge. She let him go because she knew why he wanted to pair with Noah, for obvious reasons. She managed to get ahold of two balloons, thanks to her mutant strength. She was walking through the trees, but then she saw a figure nearby. She couldn't recognize who it was, but they were covered in foliage and lying down.

Not taking any chances, she immediately threw her balloon at the figure, who immediately screamed when the balloon exploded pink slime on the figure. Some of the foliage fell off, revealing the figure to be Brick, who looked shocked out of his mind.

Brick: ( _shocked_ ) Why did you throw the balloon at me?!

Dakota: ( _shocked_ ) I'm soooo sorry! I didn't know that it was you!

Brick: ( _sigh_ ) I guess it's okay. I'm sorry I got mad.

Dakota: And I'm sorry I hit you. Also, why where you covered in leaves?

Brick: I covered myself in leaves so I could disguise myself as a bush. I figured that I would wait until someone on the enemy team came by. Didn't know that it would be you.

Dakota: Again, I'm sorry that I hit you.

Brick: It's alright! You should run before you-

Brick couldn't get to finish his sentence as a balloon came out and hit Dakota, eliminating her and covering her in mud.

Brick: -get hit...

Dakota: ( _disgusted_ ) _Eewwwwwwwwww!_

The person that threw the balloon was no other than Ezekiel, who had hidden in a tree nearby to hide and snipe anyone on the ground. He had spotted Dakota and Brick when Brick got shot. After he hit Dakota, he ran away in guilt.

Ezekiel: ( _distant_ ) I'm sorry, eh!

Dakota, realizing his friend hit her, sigh in exasperation.

Dakota: ( _yelling_ ) It's okay! You were just playing the game!

Dakota and Brick then heard Chris's voice on a loudspeaker nearby.

Chris: Dakota and Brick has just been eliminated! It's now 6 to 1 now, with the Salmon in the lead!

Brick: ( _sigh_ ) Here's to hoping that Jo can do this.

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak**

After managing to get Dakota, Ezekiel managed to leap away into the trees, thanks to his agility from his feral days. He kept leaping and leaping until he a fair distance away from his original location. He was panting in exhaustion from the jumping.

Ezekiel: ( _panting_ ) That...was...nerve...wracking...eh!

Just as he turned to jump again, he slipped and fell down from the tree. Unfortunately, he landed right in front of Jo, who suddenly noticed. Ezekiel immediately got up and got into position to throw his remaining balloon, where Jo was doing the same. Realizing who she was facing, Jo cocky smile as she spoke to Zeke.

Jo: Well, well, well! If it isn't the prairie boy, fresh from therapy. If I'm correct by looking at you, I'm sure beating you will be a piece of cake.

Ezekiel: ( _exhausted_ ) I don't know, eh. You may think I'm weak, but I'm tougher than I look. I'm not going to let you win this challenge, you jerkhead!

Jo: Oh please, you look like you're about to collapse. If you want _my_ opinion, I think I've already won.

Ezekiel: How on earth do you think you've won?! You're the only remaining contestant on your team still in the challenge, and you only have one more balloon! How're you going to be the remainder of my team with only one balloon, eh?!

Jo: I can _always_ find other ways. But first, I'm going to beat you like I beat your friend, _Dawn_.

Ezekiel looked in shock at Jo.

Ezekiel: ( _shocked_ ) What did you just say?

Jo: ( _smirking_ ) You want to know what I did to Dawn? I managed to get her covered in _mud_ and got her out of the challenge. Beating her was _easy_ , and I think beating you will be even easier!

Ezekiel, shocked at what Jo said, shook in anger.

Ezekiel: ( _angrily_ ) I _freaking_ dare you to throw that balloon at me! If you think that _I'm_ such a weakling, eh!

Jo: ( _smugly_ ) Very well then! Prepare to be eliminated!

Jo immediately threw her balloon at Ezekiel, who looked at the incoming balloon in rage. Then suddenly, he leapt up into the tree behind him, like an animal. The balloon just hit the tree harmlessly, exploding into a few spiders. Jo just looked at the missed balloon in shock. Ezekiel took this opportunity to leap from the tree.

Ezekiel: No one…

Ezekiel pulled out his balloon in mid-air.

Ezekiel: Insults…

Ezekiel then threw his balloon at Jo.

Ezekiel: ( _in rage_ ) _My best friend, Dawn!_

The balloon made contact with Jo at such a force that it blasted Jo straight into a tree, covering her with green slime and shocking her even more. Ezekiel then landed on his feet, panting from the rage he just expelled at Jo. He and Jo then heard Chris over the loudspeaker, announcing the end of the challenge.

Chris: After an interesting face-off between Ezekiel and Jo, the final score now being 6 to 0, the Floating Salmon win the challenge! **[5]**

Cheers from the Floating Salmon teammates could resonating from the forest. Meanwhile, groans could be heard from everyone on the Confused Bears, except Jo, who was still in slight shock.

Chris: Everyone, regroup to where we started the challenge so I can debrief the challenge!

Everyone then started to head back to where Chris was, with Ezekiel dragging along Jo, since she wasn't walking back on her own.

After everyone made it back, Chris then prepared to reveal the winning team's reward.

Chris: Today, the winning team's reward is takeout from Mary's Lamburgers! Burgers made from fresh lamb!

The winning team, once again, cringed in disgust.

Chris: Confused Bears, I'll see you at elimination in an hour, pronto!

Everyone started to depart to their proper locations. However, before Ezekiel started to walk back towards the Salmon's shelter, he was approached by Dawn, who was smiling and still covered in mud, but only slightly.

Dawn: Ezekiel, I thought what you did was really honorable, standing up for me like that.

Ezekiel: Well Jo was talking smack about you and I didn't want her to be hurting such an innocent girl like you, eh. I did what my instinct told me to do.

Dawn: ( _smiling widely_ ) Well, I just wanted to say thank you for helping me like that.

Ezekiel: ( _smiling_ ) No problem, buddy!

Ezekiel started to walk away, but Dawn stopped him again.

Ezekiel: Did you still need something?

Dawn: I just wanted to give you something for standing up for me.

Ezekiel: ( _curiously_ ) What is it, eh?

Dawn then leaned in and gave Ezekiel a small kiss on his cheek. Ezekiel immediately blushed at what just occurred.

Dawn: ( _kindly_ ) I really appreciate hanging out with you and I truly like being your friend. I hope that wasn't too weird for you.

Ezekiel: ( _stammering_ ) N-n-no-not a-at all!

Ezekiel and Dawn looked around for a few more seconds. Ezekiel then looked at Dawn again and smiled.

Ezekiel: Thanks, Dawn.

Dawn: No problem, Zeke.

They stood in place for another few seconds. Then Dawn spoke up.

Dawn: I'm going to go meditate in the forest, do you want to join me? I could teach you how to mediate.

Ezekiel: ( _gladly_ ) Sure! I would be glad to try that out!

The two then walked back into the forest to do said meditation.

 **Confessional**

Ezekiel: ( _in thought_ ) Dawn kissed me...I got to be honest, it was truly the most wonderful feeling in my life! It also felt wonderful when I defended her against Jo! I hope Jo gets eliminated tonight!

Dawn: ( _giggling_ ) It was really nice of Zeke to stand up for me like that. I already figured that Zeke cares about me alot. I know that I do for him, too.

Noah: ( _impressed_ ) Man...I can't believe Zeke managed to take out Jo! That's pretty big of him, I'll admit. Now, hopefully, we can finally take out Jo once and for all!

 **End**

On his way to elimination, Noah walked over to Tyler and Lindsay to discuss something with them.

Noah: Tyler and Lindsay, I need to talk to you two!

Tyler: What is it, Noah?

Noah: I need you and Lindsay to vote for Jo tonight! It's important of you two to do so!

Tyler: Well, I understand why you'd want to go for Jo, but I heard that Dakota screwed up big time by blasting Brick.

Noah: I know Dakota did that, but by getting rid of Jo, we get rid of some annoying deadweight _and_ we can finally maybe make a comeback in the next challenge.

Tyler: ( _pondering_ ) Hmmm...we'll think about it.

Noah: ( _desperately_ ) Okay, just please take it into consideration!

Tyler: We will, Noah. We will.

Tyler and Lindsay walked off to elimination, leaving Noah with some hope.

Noah: ( _hopeful_ ) I just hope this plan works…

The camera then switched to the elimination area, where the remaining members of the Confused Bears were sitting. Jo wasn't as shock as before, but she was still stunned. Chris was standing in front of everyone, holding 6 marshmallows.

Chris: Campers, tonight, I hold in my hand six marshmallows. These marshmallows will be given to those that are safe from elimination. The first marshmallow goes to Tyler!

The jock went to go get his marshmallow.

Chris: Lindsay!

The clumsy blonde happily retrieved her marshmallow.

Chris: Brick!

The cadet went to get his marshmallow as well.

Chris: Noah!

The bookworm smugly went to go get his marshmallow.

Chris: And Sam!

The gamer walked to get his marshmallow, though he gave a worried glance to Dakota.

Chris: Jo, Dakota, these are the final two marshmallows of the night. Dakota, you're here because you accidently got an member of your own team eliminated by accident.

Dakota looked down at the ground in shame.

Chris: And Jo, you're here because you were the last one to be eliminated. Not only that, you literally got too cocky, even when it was obvious that you were going to lose.

Jo gave no response, as she was still stunned.

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Dakota!

The mutant girl excitedly went up to retrieve her marshmallow, giving Jo a raspberry while she went up.

Chris: Jo, looks like you're eliminated.

Jo continued to sit in shock, not moving a muscle.

Chris: Jo! Hello? You're out!

Jo remained frozen for a few seconds. Then her face instantly contorted into anger and rage.

Jo: ( _angrily_ ) What the **** is wrong with you ****ing people?! Why did you ****ing get rid of your best ****ing contestant?! You all can burn in ****!

Everyone looked at Jo in shock, except Noah, who looked on with a smug smile.

Noah: ( _smugly_ ) You had that coming for a _long_ time, you know?

Jo continued to seethe in rage. She then turned to Chris.

Jo: ( _angrily_ ) I don't ****ing care anymore! Just get me the **** out of here!

Chris: ( _happily_ ) Okay!

The camera then panned to the Cannon of Shame, where Jo was in the cannon with a ticked-off expression on her face.

Chris: Time to say "Sayonara!", Jo!

Jo: Shut the **** up-

Chris then pushed the button and fired Jo out of the cannon.

Jo: ( _becoming distant_ ) _Cccccchhhhrrriiiiiisssssssssssss..._

Chris: Well that's that! Campers, time to turn to your shelters for the night!

The campers then left to return to their tent. Chris turned to the camera to do his outro.

Chris; With the bad guy gone, will someone else become the villain? Will the remainder of the season be villian-free? Will there be more curse words this season? Possibly find out the answer to all these questions on the next episode of Total! Drama! Redemption!

The camera goes black and the credits roll.

* * *

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak** : Izzy, Harold, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel, Dawn, B, Zoey, Mike

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak** : Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Sam, Dakota, Brick

 **Eliminated** : Trent, Staci, Jo

 **[1]** : You poor soul...

 **[2]** : Definitely a quote from the Total Drama Pahkitew Island wiki!

 **[3]** : You don't want to know what that stuff was...

 **[4]** : I sense some deja vu in this scene, especially from somewhere in TDWT.

 **[5]** : I also sense some deja vu in this scene too, i.e. Total Drama All-Stars

 **A/N** : See ya never, Jo! I'm going to guess that not a lot of you will miss Jo in my fanfic. She was always destined to have her inflated ego be her downfall. I just hope you guys didn't mind about her harsh elimination, which I hope you guys enjoyed. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all later! ;D

-RFtheGreat


	6. I Love You, I Love You Knots!

**A/N** : Hey guys! I just wanted to say sorry for the short hiatus on the story. I wanted to take a break last week due to the 4th of July being around. I also had some family troubles a couple of days ago. Things are getting better, but I just wanted to let you guys know that this story isn't dead. Like I said earlier, I don't have a set schedule for this story, though I do try to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Anyways, I present you the next chapter of Total Drama Redemption!

 **Mini A/N** : Also, I did notice that some characters didn't make an appearance in the last chapter. I feel bad about that, but everyone will at least make an appearance in this chapter. So don't worry!

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters.

 **Total Drama Pahkitew**

 **Episode 4:**

" **I Love You, I Love You Knots!"**

The camera starts up, like always, revealing Pahkitew Island. Then all of a sudden, Chris's voice popped up offscreen.

Chris: ( _offscreen_ ) Last time on Total Drama Redemption, the two teams competed in a competition that required throwing balloons filled with _pain_ at each other! ( _the camera switches to the two teams running into the forest with balloons_ ) Some of the campers were total brutes, ( _the camera switches to when Jo smugly eliminated Dawn_ ), others acted like good sports ( _the camera then switches to when Harold, Bridgette, Noah, and Sam eliminated each other_ ).

Chris: But, in the end, Ezekiel managed to avenge his friend, wipe out Jo, and get the final kill his team needed to win! ( _the camera finally switches to when Ezekiel threw his balloon at Jo in an act of rage and vengeance_ ) At elimination, due to a combination of Jo's self-centeredness and Noah's alliance, it was bossy Jo who took the Cannon of Shame, despite the _awesome_ fit she threw at her elimination. ( _the camera switched to Jo's elimination and her curse-fest, then to her being shot out the Cannon of Shame_ ). With Jo gone, is the rest of the season going to be villain-free? Will there be another villain on the way? Will Ezekiel confess his love for Dawn soon? Find out on the next episode of Total! Drama! Redemption!

( _cue theme song and…we're done!_ )

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak**

Eva decided to go for her morning jog again, since she wanted to keep herself occupied and her physical ability neat. With Ezekiel and Dawn foraging for food, Izzy doing who-knows-what, and everyone else talking about their lives outside the show (or in B's case, writing about his life), there wasn't many people she could talk to.

Eva was so focused on jogging on her usual path that she didn't notice Brick, who was also jogging down her path and in her direction. A few moments later, both contestants collided into each other and fell down. Brick got up and, embarrassed at what just occurred, immediately apologized to Eva.

Brick: ( _embarrassed_ ) I'm so sorry, ma'am! I didn't mean it!

Eva, who had gotten back up, took a deep breath to calm herself and turned to Brick.

Eva: ( _stoic_ ) It's fine. **[1]** You should be more careful, though.

Brick: I'll be more careful next time, ma'am!

Brick looked down at the ground, as if in sadness.

Brick: ( _sadly_ ) I was just remembering Jo's elimination last night.

Eva: ( _interested_ ) They finally eliminated her? It's about time that stuck-up got what she deserved.

Brick: I know that she was rough, but it's the fact that the only person I could compete against on our morning jogs is gone. Honestly, I miss her already.

Eva: ( _confused_ ) Really?

Eva was about to make a crack about Jo, but when she saw Brick's face, which was filled with sadness, she changed her mind.

Eva: Well you shouldn't have to worry, you know. I'm sure you'll see Jo again after the competition, am I right?

Brick: We do visit sometimes, but she isn't really courteous when she does.

Eva: ( _sighs_ ) I'm not good with words, but I'm sure that it's not the end of the world just because she isn't in the competition anymore.

Brick thought about this for a few seconds. Then he looked up at Eva and gave her a small smile.

Brick: Thanks for making me feel better. I appreciate it, ma'am.

Eva returned the small smile.

Eva: No problem.

The two teens looked around for a few moments. Afterwards, Eva turned to Brick to speak.

Eva: ( _awkwardly_ ) Listen, uhhhh… do you want to go jogging with me? See who is the fastest?

Brick: ( _smiles_ ) I'd be glad to, ma'am!

Eva and Brick then started to run in the same direction, trying to see who would beat the other to the end of the path first.

 **Confessional**

Brick: I'm glad that Eva decided to help me. She helped me feel better and I appreciate it.

Eva: I helped him because I'm trying to improve my attitude, since that's what got me kicked off on the first season. Plus, I felt a little bit bad for him when I saw him. ( _she bit her lip slightly_ )

Izzy: ( _energetic_ ) I saw what was happening from the trees above! I sense a new pairing on the way! **[2]** ( _she cackles madly and raises her arms at the camera_ )

 **End**

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak**

In the Bears' tent, everyone (besides Brick, who went jogging) was celebrating Jo's elimination, since she had been a jerk from the start of the season.

Sam: ( _happily_ ) Huzzah! We finally got rid of her!

Dakota: I know, right? She was starting to be a pain in the backside!

Tyler: I can support that!

Lindsay: ( _obviously_ ) Support what? Democracy? **[3]**

Tyler: It was a rhetorical statement.

Lindsay looked at Tyler as if he spoke alien.

Lindsay: What?

Tyler: ( _facepalms_ ) I meant...nevermind.

Noah, who was sitting down and smiling, stood up and cleared his throat to speak.

Noah: May I have your attention? I need to make a speech.

Everyone turned to look at Noah. Noah then started to talk boldly.

Noah: Now that Jo is eliminated, I believe that we can finally score us a challenge. Without Jo to hinder our progress, we can focus on the game and attempt to win the next challenge! We'll make our comeback and, if everyone agrees, say "Aye!"

Immediately, everyone in the tent said "Aye!" Dakota then raised her hand.

Noah: ( _curiously_ ) Yes, Dakota?

Dakota: The alliance _is_ disbanded, right?

Noah: Because Jo is gone, yes. You guys can do whatever you want.

Dakota: ( _relieved_ ) Thank goodness…

Noah then spoke loudly.

Noah: ( _proudly_ ) Three cheers for Jo's elimination! Hip-hip!

Everyone: Hooray!

Noah: Hip-hip!

Everyone: Hooray!

Noah: Hip-hip!

Everyone: ( _loudly_ ) _Hooray!_

The last cheer was so loud that everyone on the island was able to hear it.

 **Confessional**

Noah: Now it's time to show that we can be a force to be reckoned with!

 **End**

Both teams then heard a loudspeaker being activated nearby, with Chris's voice being heard.

Chris: ( _on loudspeaker_ ) Okay, campers! It's time for today's challenge! Meet me at the challenge area, again, in ten minutes!

The two teams then walked over to the mentioned area, where Chris was standing. There were two logs that, the campers supposed, were seats for both teams. Also, behind Chris, was an object that looked like a television with a scoreboard, which had the two teams' logos above it. Both teams went to sit down on their logs, with the Confused Bears on the left and the Floating Salmon on the right. Chris then spoke up.

Chris: Welcome, campers, to today's challenge, which is basically an even more _awesome_ version of the game, Truth-or-Dare!

The campers all gasp, as they remember the Triple Dog Dare You and Truth Or Laser Shark challenges from their respective seasons.

Chris: This challenge, both teams will take turns having a contestant, randomly selected, do either a truth, which is represented by a halo, or do a scare, which is represented by a flame.

After Chris says this, a halo symbol and flame symbol appear on the screen, along with pictures of the remaining contestants still in the game.

Chris: If you get a truth, you'll have to answer a question to earn a point. If you answer correctly, your team will earn a point and the other team will get shocked. However, if you lie or answer wrong, _your team_ will get shocked and no one earns a point.

The contestants gulp at this, knowing they'll get shocked at some point.

Chris: And if you think you can get away with lying, you're wrong. Literally! We brought in a special guest today to help us! Chef?

Chef then came into the challenge area, carrying a chicken and putting it down when he stopped. The chicken walked over to Chris.

Chris: Kiddos, meet Clucky. She's a lie-detecting chicken trained by the FBI to be used in investigations and what not. She'll be able to detect whether you're lying or not.

Noah turned to whisper to Sam.

Noah: ( _whispering_ ) I'm glad that Staci isn't here to screw things up.

Sam: ( _whispering_ ) Good thing, I guess.

Chris: Plus, if you _do_ lie, Clucky will conveniently zap your team like _this_!

Chris then pulled out two remotes, both with the two teams' logos on them, and pressed them. After this, both teams were immediately electrocuted for a few seconds. When the teams were done being fried, Ezekiel cried out in pain.

Ezekiel: ( _pained_ ) That really _hurt_ , eh! You could've killed us!

Chris: ( _rolls eyes_ ) I don't care. Also, if you get a scare, you'll have to complete a small challenge and if you don't, your team will also get electrocuted and not earn a point! The team with the most points at the end wins!

The contestants sighed, as they knew this was going to be a long day.

Chris: Now we begin! Time to see who goes first!

The camera then panned to the screen, where the contestants' faces and flame/halo were spinning. After a couple of seconds, the spinning stopped, revealing the contestant to be Eva with a flame next to her.

Chris: Up first is Eva with a scare! For this challenge, you have to be able to lift the confessional off the ground!

Eva: Sure.

Eva then proceeded to walk over to the said confessional and lift it off the ground with ease. After a few seconds, Eva put the confessional back onto the ground, with everyone looking at her in surprise.

Eva: So, do we get the point?

Chris: ( _surprised_ ) Yes you do!

The scoreboard then changed so that it said 1-0 in the Salmon's favor. The Floating Salmon then proceeded to cheer for getting the first point.

 **Confessional**

Eva: Chris is going to need to try harder if he wants to make this difficult for everyone, especially me.

Chris: Dang! I should've picked a harder challenge for her!

 **End**

Chris: Now that's over, let's see who's next!

The camera then revealed the screen again with the spinning contestants. Soon afterwards, the screen revealed Noah with a halo next to him.

Chris: Looks like our favorite _know-it-all_ is faced with a truth!

Noah: ( _sigh_ ) Let's just get this over with…

Clucky then walked up to Noah and jumped onto his lap.

Chris: The question is...what are you afraid of?

Noah responded immediately.

Noah: The only thing I have to fear is fear itself, as in the words of FDR. **[4]**

Clucky stared at Noah for a second before jumping off of him, also ignoring the zapping button in the process.

Chris: Surprisingly, Noah is actually right! One point for the Confused Bears!

The Confused Bears then also cheered in success, as well.

Chris: Let's check to see who's next!

The screen then revealed that B was next with a halo.

Chris: Up next, B, coming in with a truth!

B immediately began to sweat, as he couldn't talk.

Chris: The question is...why is it that you don't talk? And no, you can't have someone answer for you.

Dawn: You can't do this to B, he can't answer your question!

Chris: The results are merely random, Dawn. I don't have any control of who is chosen and what for.

As Clucky also jumped onto B's lap, B kept sweating as he was unable to answer. After a few seconds, Clucky pressed the button for B's team and everyone on said team was electrocuted. Soon, the electrocuting ended, with the members of the Floating Salmon looking fried.

Chris: And it looks like the Floating Salmon don't earn any points!

The Floating Salmon sigh as Chris turns back to the camera.

Chris: Let's see who goes next!

The screen then revealed that Dakota was up next with a flame next to her.

Chris: Apparently, Dakota is now up with a _scare_!

Dakota: ( _gulps_ )

Sam notices Dakota's nervousness and turns to her.

Sam: ( _comforting_ ) Don't worry. If it makes you feel better, I have total faith that you can do this!

Dakota then looks up and smiles.

Dakota: ( _smiling_ ) Thanks, Sam.

Dakota then turned to Chris.

Dakota: So what do I have to do?

Chris: All you have to do is turn into your mutant self, or Dakotazoid as we call her, and remain mutated for the remainder of the challenge. Your team will immediately earn the point, but if you change back into your normal self during the challenge, your team will face a penalty in the next challenge.

Dakota: ( _sighs_ ) Okay, then.

Dakota then took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and started to mutate. She started to grow as her hair began to spike up and turn green. Her skin turned orange while spikes grew from her shoulders, arms, and other parts of her body. At last, a tail sprouted from behind her as the mutation was near complete. After she stopped mutating, Dakota opened her eyes, which were now red, and roared in triumph. **[5]** Everyone who hadn't seen Dakota's mutation before were shocked as they sat in their seats(I don't mean the electrical type of shock).

 **Confessional**

Ezekiel: ( _shocked_ ) Dakota told me stories, while in therapy, about how she mutated on TDROTI, but seeing it for real is even _more_ shocking than I thought, to be honest.

Zoey: ( _thoughtful_ ) I still remember when Dakota mutated back on TDROTI. I voted her off because I was afraid that people might get harmed from her mutation. ( _sigh_ ) I kind of regret that now.

 **End**

Dakota (or Dakotazoid) turned to Chris.

Dakota: ( _deeper voiced_ ) Does Dakota earn point?

Chris, who was also shocked, again, immediately replied.

Chris: Y-yes you d-do! Please just don't hurt me!

Dakotazoid then went to sit on the ground, since the log was now too small to sit on. Sam gave her a reassuring pat on the back.

Sam: You did an awesome job!

Dakotazoid: Dakota thanks you lots, Sam!

Sam and Dakotazoid then kissed, leaving a few contestants slightly disturbed.

Noah: ( _uncaring_ ) Sorry to break it up, lovebirds, but we still have a challenge to complete.

The two lovers then stopped kissing and Sam went back to his seat, but not without giving Dakotazoid one more small kiss. The camera then refocused on Chris.

Chris: With Dakota's completion of her task, her team gets another point!

The scoreboard then revealed that the score was now 2-1 in the Confused Bears' favor.

Chris: Time to see who is going up next, again!

The screen, once again, revealed that Dawn was going up next, along with a halo.

Chris: Looks like Dawn is going to be next up, with a truth!

Clucky, who was on the sidelines, walked up to Dawn and sat on her lap. Dawn looked down and gave Clucky a pat on the head, which Clucky gave a gentle cluck in response.

Dawn: So what will be my question?

Chris: Your question is...is there someone you like on the island and which team are they on, if you said yes to the first question?

Dawn, struck with those two questions, sat in thought for a few seconds, while blushing at the same time. She then looked up and smiled.

Dawn: There is someone who I like on the island and they are on my team.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, until Clucky got down from Dawn's lap and ignored the button that would electrocute her team.

Chris: It looks like Dawn is correct! Her team scores a point!

The scoreboard then changed to reveal that the score was now 2-2, which meant that the teams were now tied.

Chris: Looks like now the teams are tied!

Noah: ( _pointedly_ ) We can _see_ that, Captain Obvious!

Chris: Noah, shut up or your team automatically loses a point.

Noah: ( _sigh_ ) Okay.

Chris: Now that Noah has shutted up, we can see who goes next.

The scoreboard then revealed that Lindsay was up next with a halo beside her image.

Chris: Lindsay, you're next up with a truth!

Lindsay: Yay! Did I win something?

Chris immediately facepalmed at this. Meanwhile, Clucky jumped up onto Lindsay's lap to observe her for any signs of lying.

Chris: Lindsay, you need to answer this question, which is...who is your boyfriend?

Lindsay suddenly strained to remember, with her face scrunching up. After a few moments, her face lit up and she responded.

Lindsay: My boyfriend is Taylor! **[6]**

Tyler immediately facepalmed as Clucky immediately jumped down on the button nearby, which then caused Lindsay's team to be electrocuted for a few seconds. After the electrocuting was over, Chris turned to the camera.

Chris: With that answer, the Confused Bears don't earn any points this round, leaving the score at 2-2!

The Confused Bears sighed again as Chris spoke.

Chris: Let's see who's next!

 **Confessional**

Noah: I still can't believe that after _five_ seasons of this show, Lindsay still doesn't know her boyfriend's name...oh wait, I _can_.

 **End**

Soon, a series of montages began with most of the contestants doing their challenges. The first person was Izzy, who had to juggle chainsaws while on a unicycle, which she did successfully.

The second person was Brick, who had to answer "What is your greatest fear?" His answer was the dark, which was correct.

The third person was Harold, who had to answer "Who is your least favorite contestant?" He immediately answered "Alejandro", which was correct.

The fourth person was Tyler, who had to, simply, kick a football into a nearby goal that was set up by Chef. He ran to kick the ball, but when he kicked, he accidently kicked himself in the face instead, which meant that he lost the challenge.

The fifth person was Bridgette, who had to stay in the woods for several minutes alone. After only two minutes, Bridgette ran out of the forest screaming, failing her challenge.

The sixth person was Sam, who had to play Superman 64 for fifteen minutes on a Nintendo 64 that was provided by Chris. Sam barely managed to play the game past the fifteen minute mark which, at that point, he was shivering with fear. **[7]**

The seventh person was Mike, who needed to confess "Do you miss your personalities?" Mike struggled with his answer for too long, causing him to lose the challenge and have his team electrocuted.

The eighth person was Noah again, who had to burn a book with a match, which was titled "How to Kill a Mockingbird". Noah refused to burn the book, since he loved to read them, leading to him losing the challenge.

The ninth person was Zoey, who had to eat a big bug that was served to her on a plate. Zoey was too disgusted to eat the bug, failing her challenge in the process.

The tenth person was Tyler again, who had to sit in a chicken pen for three minutes, but "chickened" out **[8]** before he even started, ending the montage.

Chris: After several _hilarious_ challenges, the teams are now scored 4-4 and we're down to two contestants. Since he's the only one on his team that didn't go, Ezekiel is next up!

Ezekiel stood up and smiled with determination.

Ezekiel: Let's do this!

Chris: In one minute, but first, we need to see if you'll be doing a truth or scare.

The screen then revealed, after a few seconds of spinning, that Ezekiel would be doing a truth.

Chris: Okay, Zeke, you're doing a truth!

Clucky then walked over to Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Okay, eh! What's the question?

Chris: The question is...who do you like on this island and why do you?

Ezekiel immediately froze with fear. Before he was called up, he was actually fearing that he would be asked a question like this. He was afraid to confess his crush, which Dawn came to mind. But at the same time, Ezekiel want to let everyone, especially Dawn, know about how he felt about Dawn. He then started to speak.

Ezekiel: ( _nervously_ ) My crush is...my crush is…

He then turned to Dawn, who was also looking at him and giving him a smile. He then felt a sudden rush of confidence and continued to speak.

Ezekiel: Dawn. have a crush on Dawn.

Everyone either gasped, awwed, or blushed(in Dawn's case). Ezekiel ignored this and continued to speak.

Ezekiel: ( _looking at Dawn_ ) I have a crush on Dawn because, ever since day one, Dawn has been around to support me and help me alot. Not only that, Dawn is a kind and beautiful girl who has a natural bond with Earth. She has a wonderful personality and her optimistic standpoint of stuff is what keeps me happy, eh. I care about her wellbeing and I adore Dawn for everything about her. She makes me happy and I hope that she understands my feelings for her. Whether she accepts my feelings or denies them, I'll understand her opinion and I'll support her all the way, eh. ( _sigh_ ) That's all I can say.

After Ezekiel was done speaking, everyone was staring at him with interest, shock, and proudness. Then one person stood up to speak.

Dawn: ( _curiously_ ) Ezekiel, is that you really think about me?

Ezekiel: Every word I said about you is true, eh. I've cared about you since I laid my eyes on you on the first day. I would've confessed sooner, but I was afraid of what you would've said if I told you. I just hope you aren't mad or anything.

The two remained quiet for a few seconds. Soon, Dawn's mouth turned into a smile and she gave Ezekiel a sudden kiss. Everyone(even Noah and Eva) gave an aww as the two kissed. Dawn then stopped kissing to talk to Ezekiel.

Dawn: ( _kindly_ ) Ezekiel, I appreciate the things you said about me. I also think that you're a kind and nice boy who has changed over the seasons. You have a lot of potential to become a great person. And you know what?

Ezekiel: ( _curiously_ ) What?

Dawn: I like you too, Ezekiel. I also care about you and I also liked you since day one. I even had the feeling that you liked me, too.

Ezekiel: You did?

Dawn: Yes. I just wasn't sure how much you liked me. And now that I know, I have a question to ask you.

Ezekiel: What is it, eh?

Dawn: Would you like to be my boyfriend?

Ezekiel immediately smiled.

Ezekiel: ( _happily_ ) Yes I would! I'd be glad to be your boyfriend!

Dawn and Ezekiel immediately kissed as everyone awwed at the new couple. Even B gave a thumbs up at Dawn and Ezekiel, as the two were B's friends. After Dawn and Ezekiel stopped kissing, Chris, who was even in tears of joy, cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

Chris: ( _voice cracking_ ) Even though this is _very_ touching, we still need to complete one more challenge for the Confused Bears before this is over. Also, for Ezekiel's completion of his challenge and the display of love, the Floating Salmon get a point!

The scoreboard now changed to 5-4 in the Floating Salmon's favor. Everyone, even the Confused Bears, cheered for Ezekiel and Dawn as they sat down.

Chris: Let's check to see who will go last for the Confused Bears.

The screen at last revealed that Dakota/Dakotazoid would be up next with a truth.

Chris: Dakotazoid, you're doing a truth!

Dakotazoid: What question will Dakota answer?

Chris: The question is...do you like being mutated or not?

Dakotazoid: Sometimes, Dakota does not like being mutated. Other times, Dakota does.

Clucky, who was still nearby the Floating Salmon watching the lovefest, didn't walk over to press the button that could shock Dakota's team.

Chris: And Dakotazoid gets a point for her team, making the score 5-5. This means we'll have to do a tiebreaker. Ezekiel and Dakotazoid, since you two went last, you'll be doing to the tiebreaker!

Ezekiel and Dakotazoid looked at each other with worry. Chris then handed both contestants a sack with a rope tied around the top.

Chris: For the tiebreaker, you'll have to take off the rope on the sack that contains the other team's buzzer. If you manage to take off the rope and shock the other team, your team wins!

Ezekiel and Dakotazoid looked at each other, again, with sympathy.

Ezekiel: Sorry it has to be this way.

Dakotazoid: Dakota sorry, too.

Chris: Get ready, set, _go_!

Both teens then started to pick off the rope on their sacks. Ezekiel was starting to get part of the rope off, while Dakota was having trouble due to her fingers being too big. Ezekiel nearly got the rope off but, thanks to quick thinking on Dakotazoid's part, Dakotazoid grabbed part of the rope and tore it off, managing to get the buzzer out of the sack and press the button. This caused Ezekiel and his team to get electrocuted for several seconds. After the electrocuting was over, Chris announced the winner.

Chris: For the first time this season, the Waneyihtam Maskwak win the challenge!

The said team cheered after their victory was announced, as they won their first challenge of the season. Unlike the Confused Bears, the Floating Salmon sighed because their lucky streak was just broken.

Chris: The winners today will receive a bag of food from Humpty Dumpty's Meat Shack!

The Confused Bears groaned in disgust.

Chris: Pimâpotew Kinosewak, prepare to meet me at elimination in an hour!

As Chris walked away, the members of the Floating Salmon looked at one another in despair.

The camera then switched over to the elimination area, where everyone was sitting down, looking tense and worried. Ezekiel and Dawn were sitting next to each other and looking scared for each other. Chris was enjoying the tension that was stewing here.

Chris: Floating Salmon, welcome your first elimination of the season. You have a winning streak, but it was broken.

The team sighed at this.

Chris: I have eight marshmallows on this plate. Eight of you will receive a marshmallow, but one of you won't receive a marshmallow and will be leaving tonight. The first one safe is Izzy!

Izzy cheered as she ran up to get her marshmallow.

Chris: The next one safe is Eva!

Eva smiled as she got up to get her marshmallow.

Chris: The next two safe are Harold and Bridgette!

The duo walked up and retrieved their marshmallows.

Chris: Also safe are Mike and Zoey!

The couple also walked up and got their marshmallows.

Chris: And the last one safe is Dawn!

Dawn got up to get her marshmallow, but looked at B and Ezekiel in worry. B and Ezekiel looked at each other with worry.

Chris: Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night. B, you're here because you failed you challenge early and gave your team a disadvantage.

B sighed in resignation.

Chris: And Ezekiel, you're here because you have the record of never surviving an elimination ceremony and you cost your team the win in the tiebreaker.

Ezekiel frowned as he looked down at the ground.

Chris: And the person safe tonight is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

?: Wait!

Chris, just as he was about to announce the person who was safe, turned to see Zoey and Mike standing up.

Zoey: Me and Mike were talking about it before the ceremony and we decided that we quit the game.

Gasps could be heard from the whole team, even Ezekiel and B. Chris looked at Zoey and Mike in confusion.

Chris: How come?

Mike: Well, we decided to leave because me and Zoey already won and split the million dollars, which we still have. Plus, we wanted to give everyone on this team a fair chance, since we already did make it far in the previous seasons we participated.

Zoey: Also, I would've felt bad if B or Ezekiel were eliminated this early. So here!

Zoey and Mike tossed Ezekiel and B their marshmallows. Ezekiel and B smiled at Zoey and Mike in joy and sadness.

Ezekiel: I appreciate you guys saving us from being eliminated, eh, but you didn't have to do it.

B nodded in agreement.

Mike: ( _smiling_ ) Anything for Dawn's friend and boyfriend!

Dawn and Ezekiel blushed as Dawn went to give Mike and Zoey a hug. Afterwards, the camera transitioned to the Cannon of Shame, where everyone was standing. Mike and Zoey were in the Cannon of Shame, waiting to be fired out. Chris was hold the button to fire the cannon.

Chris: Any last words?

Zoey: Good luck, everyone! I hope you all have a good time!

Mike: See you all later!

Everyone waved back at Zoey and Mike.

Zoey: How about a kiss, Mike?

Mike: Sure!

The two kissed as Chris fired the Cannon of Shame, shooting Zoey and Mike off into the distance. Chris turned to the campers.

Chris: Campers, you're all safe. Time to return to your shelter for the night.

As everyone began to leave, Chris turned to the camera to do his outro.

Chris: With that surprising elimination, who will be eliminated next? Will Dawn and Ezekiel remain a couple? Will anyone else cop out? Find out more on the next episode of Total! Drama! Redemption!

The camera goes to blackness and the credits roll.

* * *

 **Pimâpotew Kinosewak** : Izzy, Harold, Bridgette, Eva, Ezekiel, Dawn, B

 **Waneyihtam Maskwak** : Noah, Lindsay, Tyler, Sam, Dakota, Brick

 **Eliminated** : Trent, Staci, Jo, Mike, Zoey

 **[1]** : Thank goodness?

 **[2]** : Is Izzy right? You'll have to wait and see.

 **[3]** : Lindsay needs to listen more… xD

 **[4]** : President quotes!

 **[5]** : Sorry if I forgot or messed up my description of Dakota's mutation. I haven't seen TDROTI for sometime now...

 **[6]** : Once again, Lindsay needs better listening/remember skills.

 **[7]** : It seems believable that Sam's fear would be Superman 64, right?

 **[8]** : Chicken puns! But poor Tyler though…

 **A/N** : Hey guys! Once again, I'm sorry about the hiatus on the story. Real life problems + Minecraft + Xbox = Distractions. Anyways, I'm sorry for the Zoey and Mike fans out there that were rooting for them. It's just that Zoey and Mike already had their moments on TDROTI and TDAS. I thought it would only be fair if some of the underdogs got a chance in the spotlight. Also, it looks like now Dawn and Ezekiel might be official. Will it last? You'll have to read for yourself. Another thing, I want to ask you guys about something. I'm going to try to put up a poll on my profile and it's going to be about my future fanfictions. After this story, I'll probably work on another planned fanfic I had in mind, but the poll will ask you whether, in the future, want a sequel to this story or a one-shot involving Dawn/Ezekiel or some other pairing. The answer with the most votes will be the next fanfic to probably happen after my planned fanfic. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see ya later! -RFtheGreat


	7. This Story is Adopted

p id="docs-internal-guid-29a7bbe5-b23a-14a3-ad1f-7424728ddb2c" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 21.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"A/N:/spanspan style="font-size: 21.333333333333332px; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;" *sighs* Hello, guys! I'm sorry to say this, but I wanted to say that this story is now owned by DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs. I gave the story to her because I feel like I lost the motivation to continue this story, but I also don't want to abandon it and never complete it. So I've decided, since school is starting for me soon, that I'll give this story away. A fellow forum member and friend of mine said that she would take it if no one else from the same forum I'm in would. Since no one else responded, I'm letting her have this story. I just wanted to make this chapter to let you guys know that so it isn't like a sudden slap on the face for you all. I wanted to thank you guys for being dedicated to reading this story and giving me advice on how to do it. I'm sorry it's like this and I don't want to forget about it, but I lost the motivation and time for it. So I thought it's best if a friend of mine has it. As for Total Drama World Tour Redo It Again, I'll try to continue work on it, as I still am able and willing to do work on it. But as for Total Drama Redemption, it will be DaRk AnGeL's story, from now on. So I recommend that you check out her profile for the story. I hope you guys understand and, as always, I'll see you all later. -RFtheGreat/span/p 


End file.
